Tis the Season
by Hayley128
Summary: It's a holiday season full of firsts for Bo and the rest of the Faemily.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi everyone! This is a story from the Club Doccubus auction. I want to thank the awesome high bidder who requested this. It's a holiday story with a doccubaby and I hope to finish it by the end of the year. :) The rating is M just to be on the safe side (for now). Enjoy!

* * *

Bo was asleep and she was really enjoying it. It had been such a long day full of dealing with various Fae and then stopping by the Dal for a quick drink before heading home. Of course, no night was complete without making love to Lauren. After that, there was nothing to do but fall asleep.

Of course, there was so much more to do than that and Bo hadn't had a night like that in months. Part of her really missed those nights.

She heard a cry and groaned, rolling over to cuddle up to Lauren in hopes that she would wake up, too. She really didn't want to get out of their nice, warm bed. Not when she hadn't been in it for very long and she was so very tired.

"Don't even try it," she heard Lauren mumble out as she felt her attempt to bury herself under the covers.

"Your turn," Bo tried even though she knew that she wouldn't be successful. She so rarely was.

"Your fault," was the response, causing her to groan.

That was a common response and though Bo knew she didn't mean it in a negative way, Lauren sure did use that excuse a lot so Bo would be the one getting up at night whenever they heard that familiar cry. And Bo tended to get up a lot at night, something she hadn't done since her days of being a more carefree Succubus.

She let out a small grumble before getting out of bed and tossed on a pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt. She walked out the bedroom and maneuvered into the hallway of their apartment to the bedroom next to hers and Lauren's. There wasn't a need to turn on a light. Bo knew exactly where everything was without thinking or looking, the side effect of spending so many nights in the room.

Walking over to the crib in the corner, Bo looked down at her five-month-old daughter. Unlike Bo, little Charlotte was wide awake and not in a good mood. She had a set of lungs on her that she liked to test out as soon as Bo and Lauren thought it was safe to have a little alone time or do something as wild as sleep for more than three hours at a time. Her arms and legs were moving around quickly and even in the dark Bo could see that Lauren had dressed in her in her "Mommy's Little Scientist" onesie. The sight made her smile. Her girlfriend had the weirdest sense of humor.

Bo picked her up as Charlotte wiggled around, rubbing her back gently as if that would get her to stop. She knew it was likely Charlotte would just cry herself out if she wasn't wet or hungry but the motion actually made Bo feel better. It made her feel like a productive parent in some small way. "Okay, sweetie. We've talked about this. Your parents need both alone time and sleep, preferably on the same night and for more than a couple hours. You like to sleep, right? 'Cause I love to sleep."

That was only partially true. Sure, she liked to sleep and all, but she liked having a little naked fun with her girlfriend more than anything else. Thing was, Lauren wasn't exactly in the mood if Charlotte was keeping them up and if she was being honest, the sleep deprivation that came with a new baby kind of took the fun out of it.

"Okay, so what's wrong? Hungry? Wet?" Bo knew it wasn't hungry because Lauren had Charlotte on a clockwork schedule and when she checked her diaper was bone dry. The little girl was still crying though so Bo did the one thing she could think of. "Wanna go see Mommy?"

Even though Charlotte couldn't tell her what she wanted, Bo knew that she was well aware of what 'Mommy' meant. There was a slight hitch in the crying and that's all Bo needed before she walked out of the room with her daughter in her arms. When she entered the bedroom, she could tell that Lauren was trying her best to remain asleep.

Bo only stood at the foot of the bed for a few seconds, keeping Charlotte in her arms as she waited for any response from Lauren. It took almost a full minute before she heard a groan over the crying and Lauren rolled over to look at the pair.

"Really, Bo?"

She shrugged. "She wanted Mommy."

Lauren sat up in bed, turned on the lamp next to the bed, and scowled in a way that told Bo she hadn't had nearly enough sleep lately. "Technically, we're both Mommy so she could think that 'Mommy' is holding her right now."

There was only one thing that had worked in this situation before and Bo didn't want to have both a crying baby and a pissed off girlfriend so she knew she had to use it. She held out Charlotte for her, making sure Lauren could see how upset the little girl was. "Come on, babe. We both know you can't resist."

There was a standoff for a few seconds before Lauren sighed and reached out, easily taking Charlotte from Bo and holding her close. Bo watched as Lauren whispered softly into their daughter's ear as she rocked her and slowly the crying lessened to the point there was only a whimper every now and then. The actions made Bo sit down on the edge of the bed and watch in awe. She was never able to calm Charlotte down so fast.

"I don't know how you do that," Bo said quietly as she looked at Lauren and their child with a goofy smile on her face. The sight of the two of them never failed to fill her with love. "She likes you better."

Lauren let out a chuckle as she looked down at Charlotte. "She doesn't like me better. I've just started to learn what makes her calm down."

"What did you say?"

"A spell."

Bo's eyes bulged as the incredibly unexpected response. "Seriously?"

Lauren narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "Of course, not. She's our daughter, Bo. She may be out to make sure we never sleep a full night again but I can safely say I love her more than anything in this world. I'm not about to cast a spell to make sure we get some sleep."

There was a part of Bo that would be tempted to use some sort of spell for one full night of sleep. "Yeah, you could come up with something to inject her with anyway."

They looked at each other and laughed quietly so they didn't disturb Charlotte, who was starting to go back to sleep. Bo moved closer to Lauren, watching as she gently rocked their daughter and kept talking to her. Lauren seemed to have everything down when it came to their baby, while Bo always second-guessed herself and kept wondering if there was some mistake. Maybe she'd wake up and realize that everything was a dream or that Lauren didn't want a screw-up like Bo as the mother of their baby. She still thought Lauren could do better.

"Bo, honey? Why don't you put her back down? I think she'll sleep for a while . . . or a couple hours anyway."

Bo smiled and took their now sleeping daughter from her and walked her back to her room. The entire time it felt as if she needed to walk on eggshells, not wanting to do anything that would wake Charlotte and start everything over again. The little girl didn't wake up though, even when Bo almost ran into the doorframe as she backed carefully out of the room.

She walked back into her bedroom, smiling as she noticed Lauren was still sitting up and waiting for her to come back. The lights were off again but it was easy for Bo to make her way to her side of the bed and slip in next to Lauren. She leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. "You're amazing."

"I know."

They shared a laugh for a few seconds before Bo settled down with Lauren in her arms. They stayed silent for a few minutes, Bo listening to make sure Charlotte was going to stay asleep and knew that Lauren was likely doing the same. Once she thought she was safe to say something, she gave Lauren a light squeeze. "How come you keep using the 'my fault' excuse?"

"It's a good one and it's true."

Bo couldn't argue with that because it was her fault that Charlotte came into this world. After everything with Hades and then with Kenzi leaving with Dagne, Bo decided it was time to really give her all to Lauren and concentrate on moving the Fae into the modern era without sides. Since the clubhouse was no more and Lauren didn't want to stay in her apartment that only had room for one, they got a place together and for the first time in a long time, it felt like her life might slow down.

One thing Bo quickly realized that when life started to slow a little, she fell even further in love with Lauren. They spent more time together and learn more about each other. Bo found out that Lauren's parents were more away than present during her childhood and that she learned how to cook because once they got older, no one was around to cook for her and her brother. Of course, that brought up the important the important fact that she didn't know: her girlfriend had a brother.

Not only did they have the time to get to know each other, they were able to do simple couple activities. They went on dates and had quiet nights at the apartment. Sure, they still had to deal with the odd Fae crisis, but it was nothing like fighting Hades or some other attack on the world as Bo knew it. Along with continuing PI work, Bo worked with Dyson and Vex at bringing the two sides of the colony together or, at the least, make it so they cared little of Fae being Light or Dark. Lauren also kept up her work at her clinic, continuing to do what she had dreamt of: healing Humans and Fae.

All this semi-normalcy and a little extra time extended to the bedroom, too, and that was something Bo took full advantage of. She felt she saw a side of Lauren that no one else did, someone who was adventurous and downright irresistible. Bo felt things with Lauren that she never did with anyone else and that meant they were very active in the bedroom.

Bo always experimented with her feeding, trying to find ways to minimize the amount of times she needed to feed off someone else to survive. When she was with Lauren she would always take a tiny amount of chi from her because that, along with the sex itself, went a long way now that she was in control of her feeding more than ever before. She tried feeding in a nonsexual way but that always lacked the strength chi during sex had. Not unless she took chi from multiple people and that was something she hadn't done since she was under Hades' control.

Eventually, Bo had the thought that maybe if they had sex for longer periods of time she would get more from Lauren alone, maybe to the point where she wouldn't need much else unless she was injured. That led to her experimenting with pushing small amounts of chi into Lauren a couple times as they made love then taking a small amount back later.

To say their sex was beyond anything Bo had experienced after that was an understatement, both of them feeling the amazing high that came from the give and take of chi. Of course, it turned out to have side effects they weren't aware of. Like the side effect where the end result was sleeping in a crib in another room.

Lauren was at a loss at how chi could get her pregnant. She told Bo she had never read anything about it when she was researching Succubi but that with the Fae anything was possible. They discussed everything, mostly because Bo was freaked that the pregnancy was the result of some evil Fae curse, but Lauren convinced her that everything was normal. At least, as normal as their lives ever were.

Dealing with a pregnant Lauren was interesting to say the least. Morning sickness lasted half of the pregnancy and then there was the weird cravings that sometimes bordered on gross. But it wasn't all that bad. Lauren practically glowed the entire time and Bo thought she never looked more beautiful than she did when she was carrying their child. Of course, there was also the horniness stage which Bo took full advantage of.

The scariest and happiest day of her life was the day Charlotte was born. She had never imagined that Lauren would swear at her so much or grip her arm so hard that she thought it might be broken. She also had never seen Lauren in that much pain and wanted to ease it in some way, but the doctor told her not to use her touch on her girlfriend. After everything her powers did, they didn't know how it would affect the birth.

Like many nights after, little Charlotte came into the world screaming her head off. The doctor laid their tiny baby on Lauren's chest and Bo fell in love.

"Bo? Are you asleep?"

"As much as I want to be, no."

Lauren let out a laugh as she shifted her body to look at Bo. "You got that look in your eye. You know, it's too early, or late, to be thinking so hard. You're the one who taught me that."

"Just thinking about Charlotte." She paused. "And that you were naked when I got up to get our screaming angel but when I brought her in here, you were dressed. Still are, too, which is not something I like when we're in bed."

"Babe, half the time you bring her in here. I was just preparing for the inevitable."

Bo closed her eyes as she felt Lauren snuggle into her more. "You know what to do to calm her down. You never tell me what you say to her."

"That is between me and our daughter."

It was what she said every time but Bo wasn't about to stop asking. Maybe then she would figure out how to get Charlotte to stop crying just as fast. "You'll tell me someday." She slipped a hand under her shirt. "Maybe when my hand is . . ."

Lauren gave her a quick kiss on the lips to stop her from finishing the sentence. "Never. Come on, we need to sleep. I bet she'll be awake in a couple hours."

* * *

Giving Charlotte a bottle was the easiest thing in the world to Bo. The baby ate like a champ and would recognize a bottle the minute she saw it in Bo's hand.

"We should start talking about what we're going to do for Christmas."

Bo looked up from watching Charlotte as she held her while sitting at the kitchen table to Lauren as she walked in, dressed for her day at the clinic. "It's only December 1st."

Lauren opened the cupboard to retrieve a glass then grabbed the orange juice Bo had left sitting on the counter. "Yes, but we've got to decorate the apartment and buy some presents. Maybe we should have a little party. Charlotte will only have her first Christmas once."

"You're going to go a little overboard with this, aren't you?" Bo asked, looking down at Charlotte again. When Lauren changed her diaper this morning she had also changed her outfit. She was wearing a shirt that read, "Cute Nerd". "And where did you get all these shirts and onesies? I would definitely remember if I was with you when you bought them. Mostly, so I could talk you out of them."

"They were gifts from some of the staff at the clinic," Lauren answered as she cut up an apple and put it on a plate before walking over and sitting next to Bo. "I think they're cute and who knows? Maybe I can get her a little lab coat for when she comes to the lab."

"Does this mean we can get her a little leather jacket, too?"

That was an argument they had when Lauren was pregnant and they found out they was having a little girl. Bo thought a little leather jacket on their daughter would look tough but Lauren thought the jacket would be a waste of money since it would only fit for a short time. "I don't think buying an expensive jacket is the same as a lab coat." Lauren smiled as Bo pulled the now empty bottle away from Charlotte. "It could be a Christmas card. I could get a tiny stethoscope, too."

Bo shook her head. "Ridiculous."

"Just wait until you see her," Lauren said, getting up and leaning down to kiss Charlotte's forehead. After that, she kissed Bo's lips quickly before standing and grabbing the empty plate. "What are your plans for the day? I know you told Emma to take the day off."

Emma, the sitter they used whenever both Bo and Lauren were working, was Fae and a natural with babies. Lauren had worked very hard to hire her. Even with that, Bo liked to be with Charlotte whenever she could. "Just hanging out with one of my two favorite girls."

Lauren raised an eyebrow at the comment. "Why do I get the feeling you're up to something?"

Bo picked up Charlotte and set her on the table, turning her to face Lauren. She ran a finger lightly down her arm, getting her to smile at her Mommy. "Charlotte, tell Mommy that we're not up to anything today." She tickled her again to make her laugh. "See, Lauren, we're not doing anything weird. We're only going to bond by watching some horror movies and then I'll teach her all about the best kinds of liquor."

"Very funny."

"We'll be fine, Lauren."

Lauren looked at the two of them one more time before walking out of kitchen to get the rest of her things. Once she was out of sight, Bo smiled and leaned into Charlotte, kissing her cheeks. "Good thing you're adorable, sweetie. I think we got out of that one."

"I heard that!"

* * *

If Bo thought she was aware of her surroundings before, it was nothing compared to when she was with Charlotte. For one, Lauren made her take her car to get checked out and fixed to make it safe for their daughter to ride in. After that, there were what car seats to get and safer driving skills. And all of that didn't even begin to cover how she felt when she was walking around with her. She looked for signs of a threat constantly.

Now that Lauren had gone to work Bo was able to start her planning. Even though she told Lauren it was a little early, Bo had been planning Christmas festivities for weeks. Not only did she want Charlotte's first Christmas to be special, she also realized that it would be their first full blown holiday as a family. She was a mother to a beautiful baby girl and was with someone she wanted forever with.

She also wanted to make it official. Though they said they wanted forever, neither of them used the word "marriage" and neither of them wore a ring. That was something Bo wanted to rectify. She wanted to show Lauren that her heart would always belong to her.

Bo turned her car into a small parking lot and shut off the engine before looking in the backseat. She noticed Charlotte was awake and seriously examining her hands. She had a look on her face that Bo found was very similar the one Lauren had when she was writing her notes after looking at a sample. It was the cutest thing the little girl had done since this morning, according to Bo anyway, and she quickly took a picture on her phone before getting out and walking around the car to get Charlotte unbuckled.

"Okay, sweetie," Bo started as she unfastened everything and picked up her daughter, "are you ready to give your opinion today? 'Cause I'm gonna need a little help."

Charlotte rested her head on Bo's shoulder and let out a babble, which Bo took as a yes. She locked the car and walked to the front door of the store she'd been looking for, hitting the buzzer so she could be let in. It took a few seconds but the door unlocked and Bo walked inside with Charlotte in tow. There was already a customer being helped by a middle-aged man at one counter but a young woman was at another one, smiling when she saw the pair.

"Well, I didn't expect to see a little one today," she said as Bo stopped at the counter. "I'm Sara and I'll be helping you today. What would you like to see?"

Bo smiled, watching as her daughter had instantly won over the sales clerk. "I'm Bo and this adorable baby is Charlotte. And I am looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend."

* * *

 **A/N:** there's the start. No angst in this one, just fun, and the chapters should be a little longer. Please let me know what you think. Twitter: hayley128. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

Ring shopping was fun even if Charlotte tried to get grabby with a ring Bo accidently put too close to her hands. The little girl saw something shiny and started to whimper once Bo wouldn't let her have it but then she was offered her blankie and all was forgotten.

For an hour Bo looked over different types of rings with Sara, searching for the perfect ring that Lauren would love. She wanted simple and elegant, something she thought Lauren would wear proudly around the clinic. The ring needed to be perfect for many reasons but also because she wanted Lauren to be proud that she was going to be married to Bo.

If she said yes, of course.

Even though Bo knew without a doubt that Lauren loved her and wanted to spend the rest of her life with her, there was always a chance that she would say no. Maybe she liked what they had going right now. They were committed to each other and shared their lives with each other. Bo tried her best to spend every possible free moment with Lauren and she knew that her girlfriend did the same. There was a little panic when they found out Lauren was pregnant but having Charlotte was well worth it.

Now they managed their life together around their little girl but that was worth it. Charlotte was such a happy baby when she wasn't trying to make sure both of them never slept and Bo was so proud of every little thing she did. It was one of the reasons why she had over a thousand pictures of her on her phone and why she and Lauren had covered the apartment with her pictures.

After all of that internal debating, she still walked out of the store with a beautiful diamond cut engagement ring that she hoped Lauren would love. It wasn't exactly cheap but it was the only one that Bo thought would look perfect on Lauren's finger. Charlotte had loved it, too, and that was more than enough for her.

In order to pay for the ring without Lauren knowing, Bo had started to take side jobs that Vex would find for her. They weren't the best jobs and sometimes she wondered if they were even illegal, but they paid well. Most of them involved old Fae disputes about property and she had to play a mediator of sorts. Normally, that meant strong-arming a Fae when they stole something from after family member after someone died.

She had no idea how Vex found the jobs but then again, now that she paid for the ring, in cash no less, she would be able to go back to the more legit jobs. Having to separate two cousins that were fighting over an antique table and then having to steal it out of one their homes wasn't the most fun she'd ever had. Bo felt her time was better served protecting people instead of protecting a piece of furniture. She also didn't like that it kept her away from Charlotte.

Charlotte had been fighting sleep as Bo paid for the ring so once she was outside and in the car again, the little girl was fast asleep. It almost pained her to get her out of her car seat when she pulled her car to a stop at the Dal. She knew she should have gone home so she could take a nap but she wanted to check in.

Bo managed to keep Charlotte asleep as she got her out of the car and walked her into the Dal. It was still in the afternoon so the crowd was light. Dyson was talking to a waitress behind the counter but he turned his head to look at her as she walked up to bar, smiling as he looked at Charlotte.

"Lauren hates when you take her here."

"Hey, this is a family bar. Charlotte might as well get used to it now. Lauren should, too."

"Have you told her that?" Dyson asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you think I want to have a fight with Lauren?" Bo said as she put her diaper bag on a barstool. "I like having sex. I literally need it."

Dyson laughed. "Dually noted."

Bo felt Charlotte start to wake up and she reached into the diaper bag. "Dyson, this little one needs to eat. I'm going to go back and get a bottle ready."

"I can do that for you, Bo."

Bo smiled. One thing she loved about going to the Dal with Charlotte was that all the waitresses absolutely loved her. They always wanted to hold her and play with her. It especially came in handy when she needed someone to look after her while she talked to Dyson, Mark, or Vex, all of whom were normally around.

"Thanks, Laney." She handed the bag over to her. "It's a little past her schedule since we got caught up in running errands."

"Not a problem. Be back in a minute."

Dyson watched the waitress go into the back before looking back at Bo and shaking his head. "Amazing."

"Charlotte's already great with the ladies." Bo smiled as she moved Charlotte off her shoulder to cradle her more. She knew that crying wasn't that far off, especially since she should have been fed by now. "Do you know how much action I'd get if I was single? I'd never be hungry again."

"Never let Lauren hear you say that," Dyson said, laughing. "She knows how to throw a punch."

"I'm sure she would if she hadn't already said it before."

Charlotte let out a soft cry and Bo knew that one well enough to know her little girl needed a little attention and that was something she could definitely take care of. She lifted her up so that their faces were level then peppered her face with kisses, making her little girl squeal. Her hands tried to reach for any part of Bo but she moved her away before she could. One of the hazards of having a baby was grabby hands and it was one of the reason Bo often wore her hair up now. Lauren usually did, too, and that was such a turn on.

"Remember when Lauren was pregnant and you freaked out about being around a baby?"

Bo looked from Charlotte to Dyson. "I'm still freaked out. I'm still not completely sure how Lauren got pregnant or how my chi can even do that. But then I look at Charlotte and I'm just thrilled she's here and that Lauren and I have a family."

She sat down on a stool and sat Charlotte on the edge of the bar as Laney came out from the back with a full bottle and the bag. "Here you go, Bo. Looks like the little one is ready for a bottle."

"Thanks." Bo took the bottle and put Charlotte on her lap so she could give her the bottle. Her daughter immediately took it and looked like she was giving Bo a dirty look in the process. Bo figured that Charlotte knew they were late with her feeding schedule.

"She gets more adorable every day, Bo," Laney said. "And she's getting so big, too."

"Yeah, she eats all the time so she better be growing."

Laney smiled and walked over to a table of customers to get their orders. Dyson watched her go before looking back at Bo and smiling as Charlotte continued to eat. "What errands did you run today that made you not feed Charlotte? I mean, didn't the two of you get a nanny?"

"I wanted Charlotte with me today. It wasn't like I was taking her on a case or anything. I just needed to pick up something."

"You're being very vague."

Bo shook her head. "Fine. I bought Lauren something." She reached into the bag with one hand and pulled out a box. "I'm hoping she'll like it."

Dyson carefully took the box and opened it to see the ring. He eyed it for a few seconds before shutting it and sliding it back to Bo. "It's nice."

"That's it? Nice?"

"I'm a guy, Bo, and I'm not big with jewelry. If you want a better opinion, you should ask Vex."

"Ask me what?" Vex asked as he walked in to the bar and up to the bar. He sat on the stool next to Bo and looked down at Charlotte. "Does the Doc know your mini-me is here?"

"Why does everyone think that I need to follow Lauren's rules? She's my baby, too."

"Trust me, we know. She has your scowl." He ran a finger down Charlotte's arm but she didn't pay any attention to him, concentrating solely on the bottle. "And when she eats, she's completely focused. Kind of like you when you . . ."

"Do not finish that sentence in front of the baby," Bo cut in.

"Bo bought something today," Dyson said, changing the subject completely.

Vex saw the box and grabbed it off the bar. "So this is the reason you were taking cases that you normally wouldn't touch with a ten-foot pole," Vex said. He opened the box and looked inside. "It's nice but you should have gone to my guy."

"I don't want an illegal ring on Lauren's finger." Bo looked down at Charlotte for a second before looking back to Vex. "Think Lauren will like it?"

"She'll probably say that it's about time," Vex said as he grabbed the beer Dyson had put in front of him. "You knocked her up and didn't even think about marriage."

"I thought about it," Bo protested immediately. "I just thought she might think I was only proposing because of Charlotte. I didn't want her to think that was the first time I thought about it."

"I don't think she would have thought that."

Bo looked at Dyson and shook her head. "I wasn't taking that chance."

"So what's the difference now?" Vex asked before taking a sip of his beer. "It could just seem like it took Lauren pushing out a kid before you decided to make it official."

The comment made Bo stop and look down at Charlotte. The little girl was almost done with her bottle and was already looking a little tired. Would Lauren really think that the proposal was simply because they had a kid together? Bo wanted to think the thought would never cross her mind but a little voice in the back of her head told her differently.

"She's not going to think that, Bo," Dyson said. "Lauren loves you."

Bo chuckled quietly at the comment. "After all these years, would you have ever believed that you would be giving me advice on proposing to Lauren?"

"Never." Dyson laughed as well. "But I never thought you'd get Lauren pregnant either."

"Yes, what a world we live in," Vex commented, causing both Bo and Dyson to look at her. "No need to go down the very dirty memory lane, impressionable minds and all that. I think the real question is how you're actually going to pop the question."

That was something Bo didn't know. All she knew is that she would want to do it soon. Lauren was a clean freak and she knew where everything was in the house. Even with the possible mess of a new baby, everything was still spotless most days. It would be very hard to hide anything in the apartment and she didn't want to keep the ring anywhere else.

"You have no idea, do you?"

Bo narrowed her eyes at Vex. "So maybe I don't have an idea yet. It will have to be soon though. Lauren knows where everything is in the apartment. I have a feeling that she even cleans my weapons after a job."

"So just do it tonight."

"But I have nothing planned."

"Then maybe just ask her," Dyson offered.

It wasn't something Lauren would suspect, that was for sure. She could always do it after they put Charlotte to bed. It would be easy to keep the ring hidden for a few hours and then ask. Then she wouldn't have to keep it a secret either. She hated keeping anything from Lauren.

Tiny hands pushing the bottle away snapped Bo out of her thoughts and she looked down at her daughter. The bottle was empty so she pulled it away and set it on the bar before pulling Charlotte up and started to pat her back lightly. "I could always have Charlotte do it for me. Just have her holding the box when Lauren comes home."

"There are so many ways that could go wrong."

Bo nodded. "I guess it's something I'll have to figure out."

* * *

When Bo got back to the apartment she hid the little box with her weapons and played with Charlotte in the living room until her daughter tired herself out. Then she set her up in her swing before retreating to the couch and closing her eyes.

She wondered if Lauren would be tired when she got home. Her girlfriend always tried to get home early because she wanted as much time with Charlotte as possible but sometimes she still got caught up in whatever she was doing at the clinic.

Though some of it went completely over her head, Bo knew Lauren was working on a few projects that were completely personal. One was keeping up on her serum, something Bo still took to keep some of the hunger at bay. She didn't take it all the time, only when she was especially hungry and she didn't have the opportunity to feed, but it was something Lauren was working on and Bo supported it. If she could completely perfect it, Bo wouldn't have to feed anywhere else. She could be faithful to the woman she loved.

Another project was the one she continued for herself. Even though she had negative effects with her last experiment, something like that didn't deter Lauren. She still wanted forever with Bo and that to her it meant more than her own lifespan. That was something Bo wanted, too. The thought of only having 50 or 60 years with Lauren was heartbreaking when she knew she would have hundreds of years after her death. So even though the thought of Lauren experimenting on herself again scared her, she knew the why of it and supported her.

The last personal project had everything to do with Charlotte. Since her conception was something completely unknown, Lauren had no idea if their daughter was Human or Fae. A couple months ago she'd been taking swabs from Charlotte to test for any abnormalities. So far all of her tests were inconclusive and that was okay with Bo. She just wanted Charlotte to be a kid and not have to worry about any Fae problems.

She didn't know how long she closed her eyes but soon she was being tapped on the shoulder and then she felt soft lips against her own. Bo opened her eyes as Lauren began to move away, a small smile gracing her beautiful face. "Hey there, sleepyhead."

Bo smiled. "I've always wanted to woken up by a kiss from a princess."

Lauren shook her head as she walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. Bo sat up and noticed that she had a grocery bag on the counter so she stood and followed her. Once she reached her, Bo embraced her girlfriend from behind and kissed her neck. "Good day?"

"Mmm, better now," Lauren responded before turning in Bo's arms. "Taking advantage of Charlotte's nap?"

"We had a long day."

"Where did you go?"

Bo stopped short and tried to think of what she could tell Lauren. Sure, she went a few places with Charlotte that Lauren could know about but none of them came to her at the moment. "You know, lots of places."

Lauren eyed her, unpacking the grocery bag. Bo could already tell they were eating healthy tonight and she groaned silently. She knew Lauren was a health nut when they moved in together but for some reason she didn't realize that she wouldn't be eating pizza and burgers every night. Lauren was a fantastic cook but she really wanted to order a pizza once and a while.

"Your silence makes me think that you and Charlotte were up to something today." She walked over to where the little girl was now awake and batting at one if the animals that hung from her swing. She babbled happily when she saw Lauren. "Hey, baby."

Lauren picked their daughter up and held her close. "Missed you today, sweetie."

Bo smirked as she leaned against the wall and watched the love of her life cuddle their daughter. "So you missed her and not me?"

"No, I just missed her more." Lauren grinned as she walked over to Bo with Charlotte in her arms. She leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before walking back into the kitchen with the little girl in her arms. "You didn't take her on any cases, did you? I'm not sure I want her around Fae who only want to hurt you."

"I would never bring Charlotte to any of my jobs," Bo said, watching Lauren place Charlotte in her little chair so she could watch her make dinner. "Besides, I talked to Dyson and Vex today and they didn't have anything new. People know where to find me though. I'm sure I can get normal cases that aren't Vex's weird ones, even if his pay a lot better."

Lauren stopped setting out what she intended to cook and looked at Bo. "And where did you talk to them?"

"Oh, at . . . the . . . Dal."

"You know how I feel about you taking Charlotte to a bar," Lauren said. "Bars are no place for a baby."

"Babe, the Dal is a family bar, as in our family," Bo explained. "It reminds me of Trick and Charlotte will probably end up spending some time there. It's not like I put beer in her bottle today. All she did was sit with me and had a bottle while I talked to Dyson and Vex."

"I bet the waitresses liked her being there, too," Lauren said. Bo knew she was only showing a playful jealous and wasn't actually jealous that the waitresses doted on their daughter. They already agreed that feeding on the Dal's staff was off limits. Dyson appreciated it, too.

"Our daughter impresses without even trying," Bo said, tickling Charlotte lightly and making her jump around in her chair. She was also happy she'd been able to deflect Lauren's disapproval of Charlotte being at the Dal.

"Well, she is the cutest little girl ever." Lauren leaned down and kissed Charlotte's nose. "Aren't you, sweetie?"

Bo looked at the scene and realized that this was the perfect time to ask Lauren. She didn't need to set up anything elaborate or go to some special place. All of hers and Lauren's big events happened in unsavory places because all of their big moments centered around some sort of Fae crisis.

"I'll be right back," Bo said quickly and retreated to the back of the apartment and her weapons. She picked up the box and took a quick look inside to make sure the ring was still there.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. There was still a little voice in the back of her mind that said Lauren still might say no. Love didn't necessarily mean that she wanted to spend the rest of her life being married. Not only did the Fae not believe in divorce, but they still weren't completely okay with Fae marrying Humans.

Taking another deep breath, Bo stood up straight and put the box behind her back as she walked back out to the kitchen. Lauren was talking to Charlotte, basically instructing her on how to making sure the chicken and vegetables were done perfectly using science. She shook her head at the sight. Her girlfriend, hopefully fiancé, was going to turn their daughter into such a nerd.

"Hey, babe, where did you go off to?"

"I had to grab something," Bo said, keeping the box behind her back. "So, Charlotte and I went shopping today."

"You didn't buy her that leather jacket, did you?" Lauren began chopping carrots, not completely looking at Bo. "I know you think you need to balance out the science shirts I put on Charlotte but she can only wear it for a couple months."

"We didn't buy any clothes," Bo said quietly. She walked around the counter to stand next to Lauren and moved the box from behind her back. "We got something for you."

Lauren still didn't completely look her way. "You didn't need to get me anything."

"I think I do." Bo put the box on the counter and opened it, making sure it was in Lauren's line of sight. "Charlotte and I picked this one out for you."

Lauren stopped chopping as soon as she saw the ring and looked up at Bo, her eyes wide with what Bo thought was disbelief. "Bo?"

Bo picked up the box and put it in her hand, moving closer to Lauren. "This is something I should have done a long time ago, long before our daughter came into the world. I love you so much, Lauren, and we've always said we wanted forever together."

"But Bo, what about . . ."

"I don't want to think about lifespans and Fae politics. The only thing that should matter is that we love each other and I want to make it as official. When we introduce each other to other people, I want to be able to say 'my wife'. Lauren, will you marry me?"

Lauren only stared at Bo and the ring for a few seconds, her eyes tearing up. Bo wanted to know what exactly was going through her mind but knew better than to interrupt Lauren's thought process. She was always so logical and Bo wanted her to be able to think everything through.

"You took Charlotte to get me an engagement ring?"

"I thought that our daughter should approve of your ring."

Lauren laughed as a stray tear escaped. "Of course you did. It's beautiful, Bo."

"Does that mean . . ."

"Yes. It means yes." Lauren kissed Bo before letting her put the ring on her finger.

They kissed again, only deeper this time, fully exploring each other's mouths as the food on the counter was completely ignored. Bo kept her arms wrapped tight around Lauren, not wanting to let her go. All she wanted to do was celebrate the fact Lauren had agreed to be her wife by taking her back to their bedroom and showing her just how much she loved her. The other person in the room had other ideas though. Charlotte let out an annoyed cry, causing Bo and Lauren to break their kiss.

Both of them laughed as Bo reached over and picked Charlotte up, kissing her cheeks. "Mommy said yes, sweetie!"

* * *

Every body part of Lauren was sexy and Bo loved worshipping every inch of it on a nightly basis. That is, whenever Charlotte decided to sleep long enough to accommodate.

She was currently kissing the inside of Lauren's thigh, inching her way higher and making her fiancé squirm in the process. There was a hand clutching her head, urging her to move but she staying right where she was, continuing to place kisses on her soft skin.

"Come on, Bo . . ."

Bo lifted her head for just a moment. "Patience, my love."

She knew one of the reasons Lauren wanted her to hurry was that she didn't want their daughter to interrupt them. That had happened more than once and every time it was prior Bo was able to give Lauren a mind-blowing orgasm. By the time they got Charlotte back to sleep, the moment was most definitely gone.

The hand on her head became more insistent so Bo gave in and went about giving Lauren the orgasm of her life. She always wanted to outdo herself in the bedroom, especially with Lauren. She wanted to be the type of lover her now fiancé wanted and craved. Especially when Lauren was the best lover Bo had ever had.

It only took a few minutes of Bo's talented tongue before Lauren was coming, putting a fist in her mouth to stop from crying out. It was one way to keep quiet, something that was a must since Charlotte was a light sleeper at times. Bo waited for Lauren's muscles to relax before placing delicate kisses on her then working her way up her body. She kissed over her stomach then moved up to her breasts, repeating the same actions that she did on the way down her body.

Once she reached her lips, they kissed gently before Bo moved off to her side. "I love you . . . everything about you."

"This was definitely an epic performance," Lauren said as she let a chuckle escape.

"I aim to please."

Bo moved to cover them then took Lauren into her arms. They relaxed against each other, listening to the quiet of their apartment. It wasn't often that it was quiet with the three of them so it was easy to simply lie there and listen to nothing.

"Bo?"

"Hmm?"

"At dinner you said something about wanting to ask me for a while. How long?"

"Ever since we moved in together," Bo answered as she moved her hand slowly over Lauren's skin. "Never knew how to ask."

"But you just asked while I was making dinner and teaching Charlotte how to cook."

Bo laughed quietly. "One, Charlotte is a baby and no matter how much of a genius you think she is . . ."

"She is."

"No matter how much of a genius you think she is, you can't teach a baby how to cook. Two, I was planning to do something grand but then I just saw you talking to Char and I just knew. It was the right time."

Lauren moved so she was looking at Bo. "I thought about asking you but I didn't want you to think I was doing it for any other reason than because I love you and want our forever."

Bo smiled. "Me, too. Guess great minds think alike."

There was a mischievous look in Lauren's eyes, which only meant that Bo was in for a whole lot of fun. Her fiancé moved more on top of her and began kissing her deeply. All Bo could do was hold on as Lauren began to work her magic but as soon as she got to her breasts, they heard a cry.

"We are going to have a serious talk with that little girl," Bo groaned out as Lauren moved off her and grabbed her robe.

"Don't worry. I'll get her settled and we'll continued what we've started. We're not done celebrating yet." Bo thought of something but Lauren beat her to it. "I'll call in tomorrow. Then we can sleep later."

Bo's smile morphed into a grin as she watched Lauren leave the room. "I love that woman."

* * *

 **A/N:** hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know what you think, it helps me guide this one. Also, while I am dedicated to finish this one, especially because someone donated money for it, I've really lost my way with writing at the moment. I'm hoping that continuing this one will get it to come back but, yeah. I've really got nothing. If anyone has any thoughts on getting some inspiration or motivation back, I'd appreciate hearing it. If it works for you, it might work for me. Until next time! Twitter: hayley128. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

There were times, albeit only a few times, where Bo regretted that she was a mother. It was usually only for a second but it happened almost every time she had to change a diaper.

"Ugh, why can't you torture Mommy like this?" she asked Charlotte in an upbeat, baby voice. The little girl only smiled up at her like there was nothing wrong. If she wasn't a baby, Bo could've sworn she was mocking her just a little.

Bo groaned and finished up as quickly as possible before leaving Charlotte on the changing table and grabbing her clothes for the day. Since it was December, there was a definite chill in the air so she had a jacket and hat ready to go but she knew that eventually the jacket would come off. That meant digging into the stack of shirts they'd received as gifts both before and after Charlotte was born.

Looking over the choices, Bo desperately wanted to go for something simple. They had several that were simple patterns, even a little girly, but instead she reached into the pile Lauren had gotten from her staff. She looked through them until she saw one that she knew Lauren would have purchased all on her own.

She grabbed it and showed it to Charlotte. "What do you think, baby? Mommy will love this one, won't she?"

The only response she received was a quiet babble but that was good enough for Bo. She got her daughter into a shirt that simply said "Future Trekkie" then finished dressing her before picking her up and walking her out to the living room, placing her in her swing so she could finish packing her bag. Having a baby essentially meant being prepared for absolutely anything and Bo knew that sometimes Lauren tried to test that. Her fiancé had become paranoid about being unprepared for whatever their daughter needed.

None of that really fazed Bo anymore. After finding that, as a Succubus, she not only had the ability to get Lauren pregnant but had done it without trying made everything else feel pretty insignificant. She could deal with Lauren's OCD or Vex's comments or anything the Fae threw her way because she'd already experienced something she never though was possible. Having Charlotte changed her view on everything.

Carrying everything to the car with Charlotte in tow was always something of a delicate balancing act, especially since she was still driving her Camaro. She always managed though and soon she had Charlotte buckled in and everything in the car. She turned around after starting the car and smiled at Charlotte. "Ready to visit Mommy at work?"

Charlotte only gave her a smile and a babble before starting to grab at the animals and plastic shapes attached to the car seat. Bo shook her head as she smiled and began her drive toward the clinic. Lauren had been in a rush to get to work in the morning and barely had any time with either her or Charlotte. She knew Lauren hated when she was in a rush so she thought that it was time for a visit.

The apartment Bo and Lauren had picked out when they moved in together was close to the clinic so in fifteen minutes she was already in the clinic's parking lot, stopping her car next to Lauren's in the back. She got Charlotte out with some fussing, the little girl irritated that she was being torn away from her car toys, and it didn't stop.

"It's okay, sweetie," Bo whispered as she held Charlotte close. "We're almost to Mommy."

Charlotte buried her face into Bo's neck as she walked past the automatic doors and into the lobby. The place was busy as it was mid-morning and everything was in full-swing. The waiting area near the entrance was mostly full and there was a line for people checking in. The sight made Bo proud, knowing that Lauren was succeeding in what she was doing. There were both Fae and Humans being treated, something Lauren stressed was her goal.

Gladys, an older woman who was wearing the standard nurse's scrubs, smiled as she saw Bo and Charlotte walking up to her desk. "Well, look who came for a visit," she said, her eyes only on Charlotte. "Are you excited to see your Mommy working?"

"Is Lauren in her lab?" Bo asked, smiling at how Charlotte always attracted people. A couple other nurses were already on their way over.

She looked from Charlotte to Bo, a smile still on her face. "I think so. She saw a couple _specialized_ patients right away but she said she was going to run some tests until lunch."

Bo wanted to shake her head at the comment but did nothing. Since Lauren made sure the clinic treated both Fae and Humans the staff had to be careful about how the talked about Fae illnesses. At times it got to be funny, especially when some of the staff, all of whom were well aware of the Fae, got creative with descriptions.

"Nothing serious though, right?"

"Oh, gosh no," she answered with a wave of her hand. "You don't need to worry about your daughter catching anything."

That wasn't something Bo had thought of but she was now. It made her realize that Lauren might not want a surprise visit if it might cause Charlotte to catch something. She was so overprotective of their daughter that Bo might not ever hear the end of it if this was a bad move.

Instead of commenting further, Bo simply thanked her and carried Charlotte back past the exam rooms and offices toward Lauren's lab. She kept an eye on her daughter as she did, noticing that the little girl was fascinated with everything they passed. It was times like the one she was experiencing now where she knew Charlotte most definitely took after her mother.

Lauren was sitting at her desk writing notes and completely focused on what she was doing. Bo usually liked simply watching her fiancé work. It was so methodical and detailed and her ability to focus was something she knew she could never match. She had never loved a profession as much as Lauren loved being a doctor.

Charlotte must have noticed Lauren in the room because she let out a cry that made Lauren jump from her desk. She looked up quickly, only smiling when she realized it was only her family and not a patient or one of the staff. "You two scared me," she said as she stood and walked over to them.

"Well, we thought we didn't get enough Mommy time this morning so we thought we would surprise you," Bo said, leaning in to give Lauren a quick kiss on the lips once she reached them.

Lauren took Charlotte from Bo and kissed her cheek before simply holding her close. The little girl reached for her hair but since it was up, she couldn't get to it and instead settled for grabbing at Lauren's lab coat. "So baby, hanging out with Mama wasn't enough for you today?"

Bo leaned against a lab table, a smile on her face as she watched her fiancé and their daughter. Lauren began to walk around the office with Charlotte, pointing out different objects and telling her what they were. She also took off her hat and sat her on the countertop to take off her jacket, smiling as she looked at the shirt underneath.

"You picked out this one today?" she asked as she turned her head to look at Bo. "I thought you hated all of the nerdy shirts."

"You love them and I love you." Bo pushed off against the table and walked over to her family, a smile never leaving her face. "I am going to try to make her a little less of a nerd but if she ends up just like you, then she'll be amazing."

Lauren's skin flushed as she kissed Bo again. "You certainly know how to treat a girl."

"You are no girl," Bo said, leaning in for another kiss. "You are definitely all woman." Her eyes flashed blue quickly before returned to their normal dark brown.

"And in front of the baby," Lauren quipped as she shook her head, picking up Charlotte and leaving her coat and hat on the counter.

"I can't help that my fiancé is almost unbearably sexy." Bo followed them to Lauren's desk, watching her sit down, placing Charlotte on her lap. "So how busy are you today?"

"I don't think I have any other patients today." Lauren looked away from Bo and down at her notes. "I was just going to make sure we're stocked up, go over some reports, and do some work on my own projects."

Bo wanted to ask more about the projects and what she was doing but decided against it. Most of what Lauren did went over her head and she still had some reservations about her running tests on Charlotte. That was a discussion for another day though. "I thought we could do something parents tend to do this time of year, especially if there's a new baby in the family."

* * *

While Bo liked shopping, she hated the mall. There was just too much going on, too many teenagers, and she knew Lauren liked it even less. But they agreed they wanted this memory.

They had stayed at the clinic long enough for Lauren to make the rounds as a proud mother to an adorable little girl, the staff all wanting to hold her. Bo simply watched the scene, letting Lauren talk all about their daughter and only adding things here and there when someone asked. She preferred to let her fiancé shine while she was in her element.

Since they talked to the staff they thought it was safe to give Charlotte a bottle and let her sleep a little while they ate a light lunch in the lab. They wanted her to be alert when they reached their destination: to see Santa. Bo knew that the pictures probably wouldn't be perfect, there were good odds there would be some crying involved, but she at least wanted her to be awake for them.

"Why did we decide to do this again?" Lauren asked as they walked through the mall entrance. Christmas music was playing throughout and there were shoppers everywhere. "Maybe we can get Dyson or Vex to dress up as Santa? They might do it for Charlotte."

"Christmas is a Human holiday," Bo reminded her. "They only celebrate for us and because it's an excuse to drink."

Lauren groaned. "This is horrible."

Bo looked down at Charlotte in the stroller they'd brought with for the occasion. Their daughter was beginning to wake up from her nap and was taking in the new surroundings. She hoped they could get in and out quickly before they needed to change a diaper or needed to calm her down.

"We're doing it for Charlotte, babe," Bo said. "Just keep think that. Now, where is this Santa?"

Neither of them needed to look very hard before finding the signs that led them toward the center of the mall where there was a huge display. To Bo, it almost bordered on being gaudy. Santa's Workshop was set up in an open area. There were at least a half a dozen workers, all dressed as elves, and a man dressed as Santa sat in a big chair in the center of it all.

"There are so many people," Lauren commented as they began to walk toward a long line of parents and children. "Doesn't anyone work during the day?"

"Pot and kettle, babe," Bo responded. She looked over at Lauren and smiled. Her fiancé looked so nervous around the crowd and it made her wonder how she would be when they were shopping for Charlotte's presents. Then again, she could simply be nervous because of doing something for the first time with their daughter.

As they stopped the stroller at the end of a long line of parents and children, Bo looked observed that it didn't look like half the parents even wanted to be there. They looked disinterested and almost ignored their children, most of whom were jumping around excitedly at meeting Santa. She looked back to Lauren, who was now kneeling to make sure Charlotte was okay. The little girl was simply looking around and letting out a happy babble every once and a while.

"She's fine, Lauren."

She stood. "Just making sure."

"First time?"

Bo and Lauren looked to the woman in from of them, one of her hands holding the bar of a stroller and the other holding the hand of a little boy, who was probably three or four. Bo did what she normally did with people now and quickly determined that she wasn't a threat and most likely Human. She only looked tired, her blond hair up in a messy ponytail and there was a new stain on her jacket that she didn't seem to care about. "Yes, we thought we could start a little tradition."

"Well, you picked a good time. Normally, the line is even longer." She gestured down to the little boy standing next to her. "I hope this one doesn't cry like last year."

"We just want her to be awake," Bo said.

"And not crying," Lauren added.

"It is interesting looking at the first picture with Santa and seeing a hysterical baby." The woman chuckled before moving forward as the line moved. "The poor Santa tries so hard so in the end you have a picture of a man in a red suit with a nervous smile because there's a howling baby on his lap. Maybe next year I'll just schedule an appointment."

"You can do that?" Lauren asked as she looked at the line and her surroundings again.

"Oh, yes. It costs a little more but I hear it's worth every penny." She extended her hand to Lauren. "My name's Anne. This one next to me is Brody and my youngest in the stroller is Gabe."

"Lauren." She shook her hand. "This is my fiancé, Bo, and our daughter, Charlotte."

"Isn't she just the cutest?" Anne gushed as she looked at Charlotte. "And so quiet. I bet she'll do just fine."

"You are the first person to ever describe her as quiet," Bo joked. "Just give it time."

Lauren lightly slapped Bo's shoulder and gave her a look that told her not to joke. "I hope so."

The three women chatted about nothing in particular as they waited and Bo figured that it was just what Lauren needed. They never got out with other parents much since they never completely slowed down once Charlotte was born. Lauren went back to the clinic two months after giving birth, albeit only part-time for the first few weeks, and Bo still worked whenever she found some.

There was also the point that they didn't know anyone else with babies or even young kids. Because of the nature of the Fae, they didn't have a huge circle of friends to begin with and that shrunk after they defeated Hades. When Lauren was pregnant they were nervous about making friends with other expecting mothers because they were nervous about Charlotte's birth, especially given her unheard-of conception. The unexpected made them keep everyone they didn't know at a distance.

Now Lauren talked to Anne about different things Charlotte had been doing and got some honest feedback on if it was normal. Anne seemed to take motherhood in stride and nothing fazed her, even what Bo thought were some off the wall questions that Lauren threw her way. She also admitted that before she had children she had been a nanny. That only increased Lauren's questions.

Bo realized that maybe they needed to start talking to other mothers. Maybe that's what Lauren needed.

Before they knew it, they were saying goodbye to Anne and her two sons as they walked up to meet Santa and get their picture taken. Lauren took the opportunity to get Charlotte out of her coat and pick her up. Their daughter had been dozing as they waited so she looked a little groggy but Bo figured that wouldn't be an issue when it was their turn.

She just knew that Charlotte would be crying on Santa's lap very soon.

"Bo, what package should we get?"

Bo turned her head to look at Lauren, her eyes moving to the pamphlet in her hand. "There are packages?"

Lauren nodded, not looking at Bo. "Yeah, they have different options."

"Get whichever one you think is best." Bo looked toward the attendant. "Come on, babe, we're up."

Bo took Charlotte from Lauren walked up the ramp, hearing her fiancé talk to the cashier about what they wanted in the background. She looked over the man playing Santa and figured he looked nice enough, not threatening, and wondered if that would make a difference.

"Okay, miss, you can just set your daughter on Santa's lap. We've taped off the range of the camera so you can either stand just off the frame or by the camera. Whichever you think is best."

"No problem." Bo waited an extra few seconds for Lauren to join them then they walked Charlotte over together. She looked down at her, seeing that her eyes were already on Santa. "Okay, baby, we're meeting a magical guy today and when you're good he brings you presents. Ready to sit on Santa's lap and tell him what you want for Christmas?"

Of course, Charlotte didn't say anything, only looked around curiously. She didn't look like she was about to cry but Bo had been watching the other children as they waited in line and many of them hadn't shown any signs of crying until they were actually on Santa's lap. Then the floodgates opened.

Lauren stood by the photographer as Bo introduced herself to the man playing Santa and he seemed like a decent enough guy. She kissed the top of her daughter's head and gently placed her on Santa's lap before slowly stepping off to the side. She held her breath as Charlotte looked up at Santa then at Bo, her lower lip starting to tremble.

"Charlotte, look at Mommy," Lauren said as the photographer got ready to take the shot. "Smile for Mommy."

Bo watched Lauren trying to get their daughter to smile. She never would have thought she would ever see her fiancé try to coax a baby into smiling for a picture. Hell, the whole visit to Santa was a little surreal. When she first found out she was Fae, Bo would have never thought she would be doing something as "normal" as visiting Santa with her kid. Or even with the doctor who told her.

Charlotte must have noticed Lauren making faces at her because her lip stopped quivering and she started to smile a little. Bo smiled as the picture was taken, oddly proud of her daughter for doing the small task of not crying while getting her picture taken. She wasn't even aware that Lauren was talking to her until she grabbed her shoulder.

"Come on, Bo. It's our turn."

Bo raised an eyebrow at the comment. She figured one picture and they would be done. "What do you mean?"

"I paid for two. One of just Charlotte and then one with all of us."

"Uh, no."

"Please, Bo," Lauren said, giving Bo the look that she couldn't say no to. "It's a family picture. We can put it up at the apartment and I can have one for my office."

"Okay," Bo agreed then sighed as she followed Lauren up to Santa's chair.

They positioned themselves on either side of the chair and waited for the photographer to take their picture. She tickled Charlotte a little beforehand so she would giggle just as the picture was taken. It worked out perfectly and before she knew it, Lauren was handing her Charlotte while she collected their pictures.

"You were such a good girl," Bo said to Charlotte as she bounced her lightly in her arms. "I'll make sure Mommy and I buy you lots of presents this year."

"I see you're going to be _that_ parent," Lauren commented as she met them at the exit with the stroller. "I can't be the only one disciplining when she gets older. You don't get to be the fun one."

Bo couldn't imagine not being the fun one but she wasn't about to tell Lauren that. That would only start an argument and a stupid one at that. She really wanted a little action later, too. "Of course not."

Lauren smiled, showing Bo the two sets of pictures they paid for. Both sets made her smile. The first one showed Charlotte not crying but maybe looking a little confused that Lauren was trying to get her to smile while sitting on some guy's lap. The second one she liked so much more; they were together in that one, all smiles. The fact that Charlotte still had on her Trekkie t-shirt made it funny, too.

"Definitely worth the money, honey," Bo said as she put Charlotte back in the stroller. The moment she sat her down, the crying started. "Damn, guess it had to start sometime."

"Come on, let's get out of here before it becomes an all-out disaster."

* * *

Some babies hated bath time but Charlotte loved it. She loved splashing in the water and playing with her little duckie that Dyson had brought her a couple months ago. It was one of the more relaxing things Bo did with her daughter.

Lauren walked into the bathroom as Bo lifted Charlotte out of the tub and onto a towel to dry her off. "So when I had to pick up dinner I made a side trip."

Bo picked Charlotte up, keeping the towel around her, and looked at Lauren as she leaned against the door. "What did you get?"

She took her hand out from behind her back and showed Bo an outfit. A little onesie that said "Santa's Little Helper". Bo quirked at an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I thought it was cute and let's face it, our daughter looks adorable in everything. Don't you, sweetie?" She leaned in and placed kisses on Charlotte's cheeks and nose. "See? She loves it, too."

Bo shook her head. "I don't know how you find some of the things you do. I didn't realize the mother of my child has such a thing for strange sayings on shirts. You're lucky I love you."

"At least you love me." Lauren kissed her on the lips.

They walked into Charlotte's room and Bo watched as Lauren got their daughter dressed in a clean diaper and onesie before putting her down in her crib. They stood and watched as the little girl closed her eyes before leaving the room.

Lauren grabbed her hand and led them back to the living room, making her sit on the couch. Bo knew she was up to something but wanted to see what she was up to. Since they settled down and committed to each other Lauren had ways of surprising her, keeping the spice in their relationship.

"What are you up to?"

"Buying Charlotte's outfit wasn't my only purchase when I was out today." Lauren took out a bag from behind the couch. There was a smirk on her face and Bo knew that she wouldn't be disappointed. "It's not for tonight but more of a reward for helping make this Christmas memorable for us. We can have a very special Christmas Eve."

She took an outfit out of the bag and Bo's eyes immediately flashed blue. The red lingerie had a Mrs. Claus vibe and it was almost completely see-through. "I . . . I think we need to test this out."

Lauren shook her head and put the outfit back in the bag. "From previous experience I know this will only be used once and then be ruined." She walked over and sat on Bo's lap, putting her arms around her neck. "Besides, I think we do just fine without the outfit."

Bo ran a finger along Lauren's collarbone then down to her chest. "Yeah, I definitely love everything you have to offer." She moved in and placed a couple light kisses on her neck. "You have so much to offer."

"Maybe we need to take this into another room."

Bo didn't need to told twice. She picked Lauren up and carried her back to their bedroom.

* * *

 **A/N:** thanks to everyone who's been reading/reviewing. It's very much appreciated. Please let me know your thoughts on this one and maybe if I should continue where this chapter left off. ;) I'm trying for at least one chapter a week so hopefully the next one is coming soon. Until next time! Twitter: hayley128. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

It didn't happen but every day, but when it did Bo thought all was right with the world: shower sex with Lauren.

Saturday mornings could be chaotic, sometimes even more so than a weekday where both of them had to get their daughter ready, and get themselves ready, quickly. But today that wasn't the case. They had woken up and fed Charlotte but she decided, _finally_ , that sleep was more important than staying awake. That gave them some much needed quality time.

"She'll be okay, right?"

Bo only looked at her with a blank expression for a moment. "Babe, you're really worried about that while I'm starting to get undressed in front of you? I'm definitely losing my touch."

Lauren looked up at her as she sat on the toilet seat. "I always worry. She's a baby, Bo."

"And she's sleeping peacefully in her room. The front door is locked and bolted and we have the baby monitor in here so we'll know if there's anything wrong." She pulled Lauren up into a standing position so she could put her arms her. "So I think you should be thinking about what I'm going to do with you as soon as I take all of these pesky clothes off."

Bo didn't wait for Lauren to respond. She only leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before moving away just enough so she could take off her shirt. That got a positive response from Lauren, who only began to undress as well. In the past, they probably would have undressed each other, really made a game of it, but dealing with a sleeping baby meant cutting down on some of the foreplay. Though Bo thoroughly enjoyed unwrapping Lauren's gorgeous body, sometimes sacrifices just had to be made.

One of the reasons they had chosen their apartment was that the bathroom was practically enormous and had all the modern features that Bo figured they would have if they ever bought a house. It had a separate bathtub and walk-in shower, along with separate areas for both Bo and Lauren each morning. They never had to worry about invading each other's space.

Lauren was naked before Bo and walked away to turn on the shower. That act alone almost caused Bo to rush things. Her love of Lauren's body knew no bounds and her eyes moved over it as she started the shower and began to test the temperature. She looked back at Bo and winked before stepping in.

Bo knew her eyes were completely blue now. There was something about seeing Lauren under the spray of the shower that got her turned on in the best way. She was instantly soaking and quickly joined her in the shower, successfully pinning her against the wall.

"Do you have any idea what seeing you like this does to me?" Bo asked before placing kisses on her neck then moving up to her ear. "Your body is perfect."

"Mmm, I wouldn't go that far."

"I would."

They shared a kiss before Bo began to work her way down in her body. She was incredibly thankful for the extra-large shower stall that allowed her to move freely over Lauren's body without having to worry about unexpectedly hitting the glass or the faucet. There was an incident like that once or twice at Lauren's old apartment, another reason they picked the apartment they had.

She kissed over her body, loving the sounds coming from her fiancé. Bo was trying to distract her from worrying too much about leaving their sleeping daughter and it sounded like it was working. While Bo also worried about Charlotte all the time, she knew that there were times she didn't need to. That didn't seem to translate to Lauren.

She was only able to get to her stomach, kissing gently over the toned muscles, before she felt Lauren pulling at her to stand again. Once she did, Lauren took her face in her hands before leaning in and giving her a slow kiss that made her weak at the knees. The way her tongue moved into her mouth was something Bo had never felt before. It was one of thousands of reasons that attracted Bo to the doctor.

That was one thing many Fae never understood and would likely never understand: her love of Lauren, a Human. She had been told countless times that she would be better off with her own kind, that she could feed properly and if she chose to be with just one Fae, their time together could be measured in centuries instead of decades. The heartbreak and painful mourning process that would result from Lauren's death could be avoided if she chose not to be with her.

Bo was brought out of her train of thought by Lauren softly caressing her face. She opened her eyes to look into Lauren's light brown ones and could see the concern there. It was then that she realized that her hands had stopped moving over her body.

"Honey, stop all of that."

"What?"

"You know exactly what I talking about." Lauren kissed her again, rubbing her nose playfully against Bo's before moving away. "We're happy. We have a little daughter together, a family, and we're going to get married. We have so much to celebrate and be thankful for."

"Sorry, sometimes my mind wanders."

"Make sure it wanders to good places." She moved them so they were under the spray of the shower a little more. "I love you so much."

Bo opened her mouth to say something, to return the words of love, but Lauren ran her hands over her breasts and soon one of her hands was between her legs. All Bo could do after that was let out quiet moans and hold on to her fiancé as she began to thrust into her. Lauren paid close attention to her neck as she did and that only made Bo's eyes roll up to the back of her head.

"Let go for me," Lauren whispered into her ear before kissing it. "I loving see it almost as much as I love you."

A couple more well-timed thrusts and Bo was done for, trying her best to muffle her cry. She knew that she could probably risk being a little louder but didn't want to take that chance and then wake up Charlotte in the process. Lauren began to kiss her a second later though so she didn't have to worry about volume, just about making her orgasm last.

After a couple minutes, they broke away from each other and Bo took the opportunity to move them and press Lauren against the shower wall once again. It was time for a little payback.

* * *

"You know, we could have taken Charlotte with us," Bo commented as she walked down a store aisle with Lauren. She pushed a cart as Lauren paid close attention to the shelves.

"We could have but that would ruin the surprise," Lauren said, not looking at Bo.

"Babe, she's not going to remember being here and watching us pick out her Christmas presents," Bo pointed out. "She's a baby. We can give her a toy she can bite on and she'd never notice anything we put in the cart."

Lauren finally looked back at Bo and there was a scowl on her face. "Would you want to deal with her when she starts to cry and won't stop? Or maybe when she starts getting red-faced and we look like the worst parents in the world. We'd be running the risk of not being able to get all of our shopping done and needing two trips. I'd like to get everything done in one."

Bo knew she had a point but she didn't want to admit it. "Charlotte is an angel in stores . . . most of the time."

That comment got Lauren to raise an eyebrow. "Unless I'm suffering from hallucinations, I believe I have a memory of a certain 'angel' screaming so loud at a grocery store two weeks ago that I thought bottles would break. I had to go back later in the day for the rest on our list."

"I have a vague recollection of this event," Bo admitted.

Lauren shook her head. "She's fine with Emma. We haven't used her as much in the last few days and I want to make sure we stay at the top of her list. I don't want some Fae couple stealing her out from under us because they want her there 100% of the time."

"Who thought we would be in danger of losing a good nanny because we want to spend time with our child?"

They shared a laugh and started looking closely at the toys in the aisle. Bo was thankful that everything in the store was categorized so someone like her, who had no idea what toys were and were not appropriate for a baby, wouldn't be able to screw up. Of course, she also had Lauren, who always seemed to have read up on everything they brought prior to Bo knowing it even existed.

"What do think of this one? It has a lot of objects for her to play with and explore, plus it's educational. We can teach her shapes and colors."

Bo raised an eyebrow. "Educational? Does she really need educational gifts when she has the world's smartest Mommy to teach her?" She looked over the toys in the aisle and picked up a stuffed hippo. "What about something like this? She can cuddle it and sleep with it. It's practically multi-purpose."

"She needs toys that simulate her mind, Bo. A lot of toys do both now but you have to able to know what the best ones are."

"As long as they don't pose a danger I think they're fine."

Lauren put the toy in the cart and took Bo's hand. "Honey, just look: Charlotte can push different buttons and they make sounds. It's so interactive."

Bo smiled, always happy to see a smile on Lauren's face. "I'm sure she'll love it, babe."

"We can get the stuffed hippo, too. She'll always need something to cuddle."

"We can't go too overboard though. If Charlotte gets too many toys we'll need to get a house," Bo joked.

She didn't get a laugh from Lauren though. Instead, her fiancé stopped looking at other toys and looked at Bo with wide eyes. It was the first time either of them had ever mentioned buying a house, even to simply joke. They had always been fine living in their nice apartment that was close to both the Dal and the Marquis Medical Clinic.

"House?"

"It was a joke, Lauren."

There was a moment of silence before Lauren started pushing the cart again and Bo began walking behind her, silently cursing under her breath. She knew that wasn't the right thing to say, especially since she knew Lauren well enough to know that she was debating the pros and cons of buying a house in her head at this very moment. That was something Bo learned about Lauren quickly once they moved in together. Every decision was a logical one.

"Come on, let's go to the DVD section," Lauren said suddenly after a couple minutes of silence. "We can get some Baby Einstein ones."

"Sure," was all Bo could say as she followed her.

* * *

"I am so stupid."

"You're not stupid."

Bo sat at a table with Dyson at the Dal going through a new case that she had gotten earlier in the day but she couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was the mistake she had made the day before with Lauren.

Even though they hadn't mentioned it after the toy store, Bo could tell Lauren was thinking it through. There was always a way Lauren did everything while she was having an internal debate that Bo was able to recognize now that they had lived together for a couple years. Unless it had something to do with Charlotte, she was slightly distracted in answering anything and she was a little distant from Bo, something she really didn't like.

"I planted a seed in her head, Dyson," Bo exclaimed. "She's starting to think over everything and that's never a good thing. Maybe she'll realize she's not happy."

Dyson started laughing at the comment. "That's ridiculous. The two of you have been a happy couple since you decided to make it completely official. She agreed to marry you just a few days ago. Lauren wouldn't do that if she wasn't happy. Plus, there's Charlotte."

"And she's the perfect mother," Bo said, a smile forming at how Lauren interacted with their daughter. "But she doesn't really need me for that either."

"Stop beating yourself up over all this," Dyson said before leaning in closer. "You protect both of them with your life and as much as I have always hated to admit it, you and Lauren are the perfect match for each other. She's definitely going to need you if Charlotte ends up being Fae."

That was a long shot and Bo knew it but decided not to go down that route. Children where one parent was Fae and the other Human always ended up as Human but Charlotte's conception was unlike any other pregnancy. It was one of the reasons Lauren was paying close attention to Charlotte's health outside of a regular mother's worries.

"Besides, have you ever thought that maybe she actually wants to buy a house?"

Bo snapped out of her train of thought at the question and looked at Dyson in disbelief. "Lauren's always said how much she likes where we live. It's close to the Dal and the clinic. It has enough place for the three of us and has everything Lauren and I wanted in an apartment."

"But that doesn't mean she doesn't want to get a house."

Oddly, that was something Bo hadn't even considered. She figured if Lauren had to change something in their lives she would simply say it. She had always been more direct than in what she wanted, especially once she was pregnant. The direct approach was the best way as far as she was concerned and that was part of the reason her response had Bo so confused.

"I guess you might be right."

Dyson laughed. "I love when you admit that."

"Well, don't let it go to your head." Bo smiled as she looked down at her drink. "I never even thought about getting a house before. I mean, the clubhouse was a house . . . barely. I don't think that would even count."

"Oh, it doesn't. I bet with Lauren's skills you would find a pretty nice house, one where there's plenty of around for Charlotte to run around outside."

That comment got Bo thinking. Even though Kenzi would probably tease her forever, she could be one of those suburban moms that attended barbeques and events at school. She wondered if they could find a house in a good neighborhood. She didn't think she'd ever actually lived in a good neighborhood before.

"I see I got you thinking about it."

Bo shook her head. "Yeah, but now's not the time for that. I need to find this missing Human. The pay is decent and actually real this time. Not like that last time where I got a favor. I don't like working for favors."

"On the up side, you never know what that will come in handy."

"Favors don't buy nice things for my daughter." Bo picked up the couple sheets of paper she had with the information on the missing teenager. The young man had run off to be a street artist and his parents wanted to track him down. "At least I can make sure the Barrett's have piece of mind that their kid's okay."

"Then you better start tracking down that kid." Dyson stood up. "I know Mark just started with the department and he's only been a cop for a few months but he could probably help you out if you need it. He has the access I don't anymore."

Bo stood up as well, knowing that she would need to be home in a few hours and wanted to see how far she could get on the case. "I'll keep that in mind. I better get out of here if I want to get a good start on this one."

"If you need any help, call me."

She drank the rest of her drink and smiled. "Thanks, Dyson."

* * *

Charlotte hadn't been a very good sleeper the last couple nights and that meant Bo and Lauren didn't get much either. Lauren had been concerned that she might be getting a cold so they had been keeping an extra-special eye on her. So far it hadn't been too much of an issue but since Lauren was a doctor she kept a close eye on if she had symptoms like a runny nose or fever.

It had been four days since Bo had mentioned a house to Lauren and they still hadn't had a serious talk about it. That was fine with Bo. She didn't know what was going through Lauren's mind and sometimes she thought that was a good thing. Her mind went a mile a minute and at times it was hard for Bo to keep up with her when she was deciding something.

After her talk with Dyson, Bo was coming around to what a house could mean for them and all the positives that came with it. She knew that Lauren was aware of Fae neighborhoods in all parts of the city so even finding one where they wouldn't have to explain any odd happenings that seemed to follow them everywhere wouldn't be hard. They could also check any Fae neighbors out in Lauren's database that she had formed from her work with both the Light and the Dark.

These had been overwhelming her mind as she took her turns in trying to comfort Charlotte as she refused to sleep and ran a slightly higher than normal temperature the previous night. She had tried rocking her in her room but when that didn't work so she walked out to the living room and laid down on the couch, letting Charlotte rest on her chest. She rubbed her back gently and closed her eyes as well, careful to not lose her hold on her daughter.

She heard the front door open and close and looked down at Charlotte to see the little girl was finally sleeping. The image made her smile and she wished she had her phone nearby so she took take a picture to add to the hundreds of other pictures already on her phone. Her daughter was just so cute and finally looked like she was feeling okay.

Bo turned her head as Lauren walked into the living room with a box in her hands. She set it down on the floor next to the couch and knelt next to Bo's head. "The two of you are so cute like this. I'm happy I took a picture before I left."

"I'm happy someone did. And I'm happy she's sleeping."

"Me, too. It's been a long couple of days."

"I guess she just likes using my chest as a pillow," Bo commented, winking at Lauren.

"Then that is something I have in common with our daughter," Lauren responded. She leaned in and kissed Bo on the lips before standing and gently feeling if Charlotte felt warm. "Do you think we should risk it and put her down in the crib?"

"I'm okay with her being here." Bo craned her head to see what Lauren had brought in. "What's in the box?"

"It's one of four . . . and there's a bag, too." Lauren opened it to reveal a wreath. "We don't have any decorations up yet."

Bo slowly sat up, careful not to move Charlotte from her chest as she did. The little girl squirmed a little at the action but she didn't wake up. She figured that it was because she had been up so much in the last two days that she had to have been exhausted. "Last year we put up a tiny tree, a couple stockings, and that was it. All this new stuff because of Charlotte?"

"Yes," Lauren said simply. "Last year we didn't have to think about a child but now we do. I just . . . I just want to have some good Christmas memories like the ones I had when I was little." She paused. "Did you have some when you were little?"

"Yeah, but that feels like another lifetime," Bo said quietly. "After I found out I was Fae, everything changed."

Lauren looked down at Charlotte then back at Bo. "Go put Charlotte down. I think she might actually sleep for a while."

Bo nodded and carefully walked back to their daughter's room and placed her in her crib. Lauren had been right. It really did look like the baby would sleep for a while and Bo knew that she also didn't feel warm anymore. Charlotte didn't even wake up when she set her down so that was only confirmation at how tired she was.

Walking back to the living room, she noticed that in her absence Lauren had brought two more boxes into the apartment and was taking a couple items out of it. She also noticed that the largest box had a picture of a tree on it. "We're going to put up a tree?"

"I thought we probably wouldn't have time to go and cut down our own. Not this year, anyway," Lauren said, pulling a stocking that had "Charlotte" stitched on it. "Maybe when Charlotte is a little older and can help us pick out a tree."

Bo walked over to the box and looked over the instructions. "Guess it doesn't look too hard to set up. Decorations and everything else we need are in the rest of the boxes?"

Lauren nodded. "I think we have everything we need and later I can start planning what to make when everyone comes over for Christmas Eve."

"You're really getting into this, aren't you?" Bo asked, smiling at the look on Lauren's face.

"I am," Lauren said. "I didn't always have the greatest memories of my childhood but there are a couple good Christmas ones. My brother and I would wait up for Santa on Christmas Eve, thinking that we could catch him eventually. We even put up traps one year but we didn't think it through and then spent the early morning hours of Christmas at the emergency room."

Bo laughed. "How?"

"Michael and I were both into science and putting things together so we modified a bear trap and set it up by the tree. We didn't think someone like Santa could ever be injured but we didn't think that our Dad would be putting presents under the tree." She paused and shook her head. "He got fourteen stitches in his leg."

"Was he mad?" Bo asked. She used her knife to open the box containing the tree and sat on the floor, keeping her attention on Lauren.

"Oh, yes," Lauren answered, letting a chuckle escape. "He yelled at us the entire time we were at the hospital and when he was getting stitches. It wasn't until the painkillers kicked in when we got home that he calmed down and we were able to open presents."

"I can honestly say I never did anything like that."

"What did you do?"

"For a couple years, I sang in the children's choir at church on Christmas Eve," Bo answered, thinking about some of the more pleasant memories she had with her parents. "My mom and dad would sit in the front row. They looked so proud and my mom always took pictures. When I was a little older we would go caroling with a couple other families then have hot apple cider before I would go to bed."

"No Santa?"

Bo shrugged. "Maybe for a couple years but not really. I never got my picture taken with Santa or anything. Not until this year, anyway."

Lauren smiled. "Guess you're having some firsts like Charlotte, too."

"I guess I am," Bo agreed, smiling. She stood up and started pulling out parts of the fake tree. "Come on, let's get this place looking like Christmas."

* * *

 **A/N:** I really appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and follows for this one. I love reading every one of them! I'm trying to keep a good pace on this so I can get at least one chapter a week out. Please let me know what you thought of this one! Twitter: hayley128. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

* * *

Once a week Lauren had the habit of inviting everyone over for dinner, as many people as their apartment could hold. There was usually Dyson, Mark, and Vex, along with a couple of Lauren's colleagues from the clinic. With the exception of the last month of Lauren's pregnancy and the month after, once a week they had an apartment full of people.

Bo's role in the whole dinner process was in parts and relatively simple. She was in charge making grocery store runs, playing hostess, usually with Charlotte in tow, and essentially staying out of the kitchen unless asked. Lauren had a system when it came to cooking and Bo knew from experience that it was best to simply stay out of the way until Lauren asked her to help with something.

"What's on the menu this week?" Vex asked as he walked into the apartment building with Bo, both carrying bags for the dinner. "Besides the best alcohol we can swipe from the Dal, that is."

"One day Dyson's going to do something about that, especially since you always brag about providing the booze at every dinner."

"Dyson doesn't pay that much attention," Vex brushed off.

"Is that why you think that he still doesn't know what's going on with you and . . ."

"That's not the point," Vex cut in before Bo could finish, making her smirk. "That is none of Dyson's business. Mark is his own man." He narrowed his eyes at her. "If you're so big with honesty, maybe you should tell Dyson when you and Mark . . ."

"Okay, stop." Bo wanted to hit him but she couldn't risk dropping the alcohol. "I get it. How the hell do you know about that?"

"Mark is very proud."

Bo rolled her eyes. "I'm going to kill him."

Vex only laughed and stopped at the front door of the apartment. "Oh, let him have his moment."

Bo didn't respond further, only opened the apartment door and let Vex inside before following him inside. No one else had shown up yet so they could hear Lauren in the kitchen talking to Charlotte. When she looked inside the kitchen she could see their daughter sitting in her little chair that was attached to the center island, completely focused on what Lauren was doing.

"See, baby, you have to chop them thin like this so they cook correctly," Lauren commented happily as she split her attention between what she was doing and talking to Charlotte.

"I think she's a little young to be wielding a knife around," Bo said, walking over and kissing the top of Charlotte's head. "It's going to be a few years before she's cooking us dinner."

"It's never too early to start teaching," Lauren responded, putting the knife down. She walked over to Bo and put her arms around her waist before leaning in and kissing her lips. "Did you get everything?"

Bo nodded. "Yes, and I ran into Vex along the way so he helped carry everything up."

"Perfect."

"Do you want me to take your little helper here so you can keep going or is this prime mommy-daughter time?"

Lauren looked down at Charlotte then up at the clock at the wall. "Yeah, she might need a bottle in about 30 minutes or so anyway. And everyone likes to see our charmer when they come in. Even you, Vex."

Vex moved away from the entrance to the kitchen and took a couple steps forward. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He winked at the little girl, who was trying to look at who was talking.

Bo picked her up and tickled her, getting her to squeal happily. "Aw, Uncle Vex claims he doesn't care but we know better, don't we, baby?" She held Charlotte as she walked closer to him. "No one can resist anyone as adorable as you."

"Don't use your baby against me," Vex said as he backed out of the kitchen. "We need to have a drink and you can explain why you felt the need to make your apartment look like Rudolph threw up."

"It's festive, Vex," Lauren said before turning her attention to preparing dinner.

Bo walked over to the fridge and opened it, grabbing two bottles of beer with one hand while keeping hold of her daughter with the other. She passed Lauren in order to kiss her cheek and whisper a sweet "I love you" in her ear before walking back to the living room. Vex was already on the couch, his eyes looking over the tree, lights, and all the other decorations in the apartment.

"Seriously, Bo, I do not remember this from last year."

She handed him a beer and set hers down on the coffee table before sitting down with Charlotte on her lap. "Lauren thought that since it's Charlotte's first Christmas that we should amp up the decorating. I like it. It reminds me of growing up."

"I almost forgot you grew up Human."

Bo looked at him, surprised he didn't say it as though it was an insult. A lot had changed with him and Bo was happy to have witnessed it over the years. "Well, this little girl is going to know all the joys of both Human and Fae holidays. You're going to get so many presents, aren't you, baby?" She bounced her daughter on her knee as she babbled.

Vex twisted the top off her bottle and handed it to her. "You better be getting me some of these presents, too, yeah?"

"We'll see." Bo smiled at him and wondered what it would be like to have everyone over on Christmas morning, opening presents and having fun. She would have to ask Lauren about it later.

After about fifteen minutes the other guests started to arrive. First, Dyson and Mark showed up together, with Dyson immediately picking up Charlotte. The little girl had a connection to him, always reaching for him when she saw him in the room, so Bo knew her hands would be free until she decided she needed one of her mommies more. What she found funny though was that as much as Charlotte loved Dyson, she was not a fan of Mark. She cried every time he tried to hold her.

She found out that Lauren had also invited her assistant and two other doctors from the clinic for their dinner. First to arrive was her assistant, Ashley, who was new to the area and Bo knew Lauren wanted her to get to know people in the city. The other two doctors arrived one after the other. Harris and Maddie were new to the clinic in the last year and had become friends of both Lauren and Bo.

"She is getting so big, Bo," Maddie commented as they moved into the dining room. She smiled at Charlotte, who was fighting sleep in Bo's arms.

As much as she fought it, Bo knew that Charlotte was tired so she decided to put her down in her crib instead of having her there at dinner. She took made sure the baby monitor was close by just in case but with all the activity, she knew her daughter would be asleep for a while. Sleeping the whole night, or even most of the night, probably wouldn't happen but Bo would take what she could get.

Not leaving the assistant label at the clinic, Ashley helped Lauren put the finishing touches on dinner and helped in getting everything to the dinner table. Bo looked it over and knew her fiancé wanted everyone to have a good meal and leave incredibly full. She made lasagna, meatballs, and a huge salad with vegetables Bo didn't even know existed. It was perfect for Dyson and Mark, who wanted meat, and for Maddie, who was a strict vegetarian due to the kind of Fae she was, something Bo could never remember.

"This looks amazing, babe," Bo said, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you." Lauren sat down at the head of the table, Bo sitting next to her. "I made chocolate cake for dessert."

Bo leaned in, putting her lips to her ear. "I hope there's extra for later. We can take it to the bedroom and . . ."

"Bo, your eyes are showing," Mark said, a smirk on his face as everyone sat down.

She blinked a couple times then looked to Lauren who smiled and nodded to confirm her eyes were back to their normal brown color. "When you have a fiancé as hot as mine, it's something that can be hard to control."

"Yes, congratulations on the engagement," Harris said. "Lauren, I don't believe you mentioned how Bo asked."

Lauren looked at Bo and smiled as she started to put some of the salad on her plate. "It was actually very sweet and simple. I came home from work and Bo said that she had gone shopping with Charlotte and they got something for me. Then she put the box on the counter and proposed."

Bo shrugged. "I know I could have come up with something more romantic but I couldn't wait. I think I made the right choice."

"I think you did." Lauren leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Oh, enough of that," Vex said quickly. "Let's fill up these wine glasses, shall we?"

Everyone broke off in several conversations as they ate and drank. Bo looked over the table as she was eating and smiled at the fact that even with everything that happened over the years, she still had people to call friends and family. She knew that there had been so many ways that everything could have changed. She could have run at some point or strayed from doing good, but thankfully she had several trusted people to rely on.

"What are you thinking about?"

Bo looked at Lauren and realized she hadn't been eating. "Just thankful for everything."

"Me, too." Lauren took hold of her hand. "When everyone's gone for the night, I want to talk to you about something."

"Talk?" Bo asked, raising an eyebrow. "I was thinking we could _do_ something instead."

"You always think that," Lauren commented. "I just have an idea."

Bo smiled. "Okay, babe."

"Lauren, you sure have the apartment decorated," Maddie commented. "I know you had a few wreaths and lights put up around the clinic but I thought it might have just been for the benefit of our Human patients. I didn't realize you were such a fan."

Lauren smiled at her colleague. "I've had mixed feelings about it but it's a great holiday for kids. All the lights and decorations, presents. I thought we could make it a lot of fun for Charlotte."

"Has she noticed them?" Harris asked.

"She loves the lights," Bo put in, "especially when we make them move. She did pretty good with Santa, too."

"I saw that picture," Ashley said. "It's adorable."

"Oh, we know that," Lauren laughed. "She's going to get in so much trouble when she gets older."

The conversation started breaking apart again and Bo concentrated on finishing the food on her plate, especially since Vex was working on refilling everyone's glasses once again.

* * *

Charlotte woke up as the last of their friends were leaving so Bo busied herself with changing a diaper and getting a bottle for the little girl as Lauren rushed everyone out the door. She sat down in the rocking chair in Charlotte's room as she heard Lauren talk about events at the clinic and the next meeting. The conversation made her smile, knowing that even when she was borderline intoxicated, Lauren could still nerd out over science.

The front door closed and a minute later Lauren leaned against the doorframe, watching Bo feed Charlotte. "Thanks for doing that."

"I don't think you need to thank me for taking care of our daughter but if there's any way you want to reward me, I'm all for it." Bo grinned and winked at her. "As soon as this one's asleep, that is."

"Why don't you bring her out to the couch so we can talk?"

Bo only nodded and stood up, keeping Charlotte in her arms. She had been wondering what her fiancé had wanted to talk about since she had mentioned at dinner and now she was nervous. She knew she didn't have to be, those days were long gone, but that didn't stop the feelings from showing.

"What's going on, babe?"

Lauren smiled, looking down at Charlotte sucking at the bottle, then back at Bo. "I know we talked about having a quiet Christmas, just the three of us, but I thought maybe we could have a little get together on Christmas Eve."

"You want to have a party?" Bo asked.

"Not many people or anything," Lauren explained. "Probably just Dyson, Mark, and Vex. You know, just the family."

Bo smiled. "That sounds great. Does that mean you still want Christmas morning with just the three of us?"

Lauren nodded. "Of course, I do. I want to wake up in the morning and have breakfast with you, maybe in bed."

"That sounds like my present right there."

"Very funny," Lauren commented before leaning in and giving Bo a quick kiss. "Once we get up and get dressed, we can open presents with Charlotte. We can teach her how to open presents and see how she likes them."

"You know she's going to like the shiny paper more than some of the gifts."

"I am aware of that."

Bo laughed. "Thank you for making this fun. I don't think I would have thought of the decorations and the trip to Santa or anything." She let out a sigh even though she tried not to. "That was something Kenzi was always really good at."

Lauren moved closer to Bo on the couch, keeping an eye on their daughter to see if she was done with her bottle. "I know you miss her. We have her contact number. I don't think there's any harm in calling her."

"I don't know, Lauren. We were trying to keep her and Dagne away from everything here just in case it would put her in danger. Wouldn't calling Kenzi, even if it was just to catch up, be a risk?"

"I don't think so," Lauren said. "She's your best friend, Bo, and I know you want to tell her all about what's going on with your life, with our life." She paused. "I know you called her when Charlotte was born."

"It was a huge moment and she's my best friend," Bo explained. "It felt weird that she wasn't at the hospital with everyone. We didn't even use facetime but I knew that she was tearing up even if she said she was too tough for that."

"Well, give it some thought, okay? I know Charlotte would love to meet her aunt Kenzi, and I have a feeling you want to see your little sister."

That was something Bo often thought about. It hurt being apart from Dagne, especially knowing that it was her job to protect her. During the last conversation she had with Kenzi, her best friend mentioned that she was growing and aging slightly faster than normal, causing them to move a couple times so no one caught on. Maybe it would be good for them to get away for Christmas and spend it with them.

"I think maybe that would be a good idea."

"Good." Lauren took the now empty bottle away from their daughter and set it on the coffee table. "I think Kenzi would like to come back, even if it's only for a little while."

"Yeah," Bo agreed. "I bet she has a lot of stories about her new life."

"Then you need to invite her here so we can hear them. I don't know if we have enough room for them but we can figure something out if you want them to stay here. Though we might have to sacrifice Christmas morning breakfast in bed."

Bo chuckled quietly. "I'll think about it."

Lauren was really thinking of everything that would make their holiday the best ever and Bo added that to the never-ending list of reasons why she wanted their forever. They were surrounding themselves with family and friends and making sure to make some wonderful memories for their little girl. She didn't think she had ever met someone as thoughtful as her fiancé.

"Come on," Lauren said, breaking Bo out of her train of thought, "we should get her back in her crib and get some sleep. Before you know it, we'll be waking up to Christmas morning."

* * *

The next day Bo sat alone in her car, which was parked in an abandoned lot, and looked at her phone. It was Saturday so Lauren wasn't working unless it was absolutely necessary so she had left her with Charlotte, telling her that she had a case to finish so she could get paid by her clients. Lauren didn't ask for any further details, only telling her to be careful and hurry back.

Her excuse wasn't completely true and since Bo wasn't the greatest liar when it came to Lauren, she wondered if her fiancé had known she wasn't being truthful. Sure, it was partially true. She had to go collect her fee from her latest client since she had located their child the day before, only not in the way they probably wanted. After talking to Mark, she discovered that the kid had been arrested the day before for defacing public property and was in lockup. No one had figured out who he was because he used a fake name but that didn't matter to Bo. She was still able to tell her clients where their son was and today she got a check for it.

That had only taken an hour so she could go home but she wanted privacy for her phone call, even if she hadn't exactly made the call yet. There was still a voice in the back of her mind that said it was dangerous for her to call her best friend and that Dagne needed to be protected. What Lauren told her the night before sounded reasonable though. A couple calls and a visit probably wouldn't hurt. No one would probably look for Dagne until she matured as a Valkerie.

Bo let out a sigh and selected the contact number for her best friend. She closed her eyes as she counted the rings, letting out a breath as she heard someone pick up.

" _Hello?"_

Bo opened her eyes and smiled, relieved to hear her voice. "Hey, Kenz."

" _Bo?! OMG, why are you calling? Is something wrong? Did something happen?"_

There was some rustling in the background and Bo wondered if she was at home or if she was out somewhere. "No, nothing's wrong. Everything's great, actually."

" _Oh . . . well, what's going on, Bo-Bo? We haven't really been the 'talk about nothing for hours' kind of friends since I left. I mean, I really miss that but we just don't."_

"I miss it, too," Bo said, her smile only growing the more she heard Kenzi talk. "There are just times when I need my bestie, you know? Even if I'm not trying to save the world from unspeakable evil, sometimes I need to talk about a cute thing Charlotte did and talking to one of the guys just isn't going to cut it."

Kenzi laughed. _"I bet you think everything she does is cute."_

"It is," Bo confirmed then laughed along with her best friend. "I, uh . . . I asked Lauren to marry me."

" _Shut up!"_ Kenzi practically screeched into Bo's ear. _"I can't believe you finally did it. I'm assuming she said yes or I probably would have heard from you sooner."_

"She said yes." Bo let out a breath and rested her head back against the seat. "I'm not sure when but we're going to get married. I never thought it would happen, Kenz. We finally got everything figured out."

" _Well, it took long enough. So much drama with you two crazy kids. You had to even get her pregnant before anything happened."_

Bo laughed. "Yeah, I guess I'm a little slow on what exactly I was supposed to do." She paused, knowing what she was really calling about. "There is an actual reason I'm calling you though."

" _Really? Nothing bad though? Don't lie because I can tell even over the phone."_

"No, it's nothing bad. I was talking with Lauren last night about what we were doing for Christmas. You should see the apartment, Kenz. She's going all out with the decorations. We even took Charlotte to see Santa and she didn't even freak out."

" _We're trying to be a little festive, too, but no trips to Santa. They're creepy."_

"How is Santa creepy?"

" _That is a long, traumatic story for another time."_

Bo shook her head. "Okay . . . Lauren suggested that it should be safe for you and Dagne to come here for Christmas."

There was a long pause and Bo wasn't sure how to respond. She almost started to talk again before Kenzi spoke up. _"Are you sure that's safe for everyone, Bo-Bo? As much as I would love to come back, L-O-V-E, love to come back, I don't want to put anyone in danger."_

The way Kenzi said "anyone" made Bo think that Dagne was with her. "Kenzi, I would never suggest anything that would put you or anyone else in danger. You have the ring that Trick gave you and no one will know Dagne's Fae until she reaches puberty. I don't think there'll be a threat if you're here for a few days."

There was another pause and from listening to the background noise, it sounded to Bo like Kenzi was moving into another room. _"Sorry, I was watching a movie with our little Valkerie and I didn't want her to hear me talking about her. If we come back, what do I tell her about everyone? About you?"_

That thought had been roaming around in Bo's head since her conversation with Lauren the night before. "Just tell her you're going to visit your friends for the holidays. She, uh . . . she doesn't need to know about me yet. She still needs to be protected."

" _Okay, Bo, whatever you say."_ Bo could almost hear Kenzi's smile through the phone. _"I'm going to need to get some presents now! Maybe some clothes for my little niece that are more stylish than any of you could imagine."_

"She's going to love her Auntie Kenzi."

" _Damn right, she is. I'm going to be her favorite."_

"I don't know. That little girl loves Dyson. You'll have some competition."

" _That wolfman's got nothing on me. I'll win her over."_

"I'm sure you will." Bo looked at the clock, knowing she should probably end the call and get back to Lauren and Charlotte. She simply loved talking to her best friend though. "So, why don't I call you later with all the details on when to show up and everything? We want to make sure we have enough room for both of you to stay here. We moved into a new place after you left."

" _Okay, just let me know. I need a couple days' notice so I can pack everything Dagne and I need to take with us. Making sure you have the perfect outfit takes time."_

"Don't I know it." Bo let out a breath as she smiled a sad smile. "I'll talk to you soon. I love you, bestie."

" _Love you, too, Bo-Bo."_

* * *

As much as Bo wanted to be sad she only had a short call with her best friend, just the fact that she talked to her kept a smile on her face the entire drive home. She was getting more of her family to celebrate Charlotte's first Christmas and it was definitely putting her in a festive mood. She almost wanted to make a quick detour to buy more presents but didn't want Lauren to worry.

When she walked into the apartment, she heard Lauren talking to her Charlotte in the upbeat voice she always used when she was trying to teach her things. As she entered the living room, she noticed both Lauren and Charlotte were on the floor playing with blocks. Their daughter simply watched in amazement as Lauren stacked them and attempted to teach her the sounds of the letters.

"She is so impressed with you, babe," Bo commented as she sat on the couch, waving to her daughter as soon as she noticed her.

"We were having a nice conversation before you came in, weren't we, sweetie?" Lauren tickled Charlotte, earning her a smile. "So, what did Kenzi say?"

Bo could only shake her head at the question, realizing it was probably foolish to think Lauren wouldn't have realized what she was doing. "She's going to come."

Lauren looked at her and smiled. "Good."

* * *

 **A/N:** I couldn't leave Kenzi out of this one! I hope everyone enjoyed this one and please let me know what you thought. I really appreciate all of the reviews, favorites, and follows so far! I'm going to attempt to update New Rules soon, too. I didn't realize how long it has been since I posted a chapter for it so I'll try to push through the writer's block I have with that one. Until next time! Twitter: hayley128. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

* * *

As much as they wanted a day to themselves as a family, Lauren got a call from the clinic and had to go in to review from test results for a Fae that used to be a good friend of Trick. She decided to take Charlotte to work with her, too, since she wanted to check on a little cough she had. Bo knew that was something she could have checked at the apartment but didn't comment on it. She knew her fiancé just wanted some time with their daughter.

That meant Bo had the opportunity to clean up the apartment and figure out a way to make sure they had room for Kenzi and Dagne. Their apartment wasn't small my any means, Lauren was a successful doctor after all, but they had moved in together before they realized Charlotte was even a possibility. They still had room but their daughter had the second bedroom and baby stuff was all over the apartment.

"That little girl has way too many toys," Bo mumbled as she tossed another stuffed animal into the toy box in the living room.

After breakfast Bo and Lauren had been playing with Charlotte on the living room floor, causing the mess that Bo was trying to clean up. Lauren tried to teach her shapes and colors and to say them whereas Bo just wanted to make her laugh. Her thought process was that Lauren would be perfect at teaching their daughter because of how book smart she was and she would give her street smarts.

She really wanted to sneak out and get some more gifts for everyone but Lauren wanted to help pick out gifts for Dagne and Kenzi so she knew she would only cause a fight if she went alone. Besides, she knew that Lauren could help her pick out what something great for Dagne. She had great taste when it came to kids' toys.

The intercom buzzed and Bo walked over to the speaker by the front door. She wasn't expecting anyone, especially since this was supposed to be a day for Bo and Lauren to simply relax and play with their daughter.

"Yeah?"

"Let me in."

Bo groaned and hit the buzzer to open the building door. Now she really wished Lauren and Charlotte were home. She waited by the front door and waited for Vex to rush through.

"You know, I should really have a key so I don't have to always press that stupid buzzer like some sort of commoner."

"This is not your home, Vex. You are not getting a key. Even if I was okay with it, which I'm not, Lauren would never, _ever_ , give you a key."

"And why not?"

"Because you would try to catch us in compromising situations," Bo explained matter-of-factly.

Vex looked at her for a moment before commenting. "Like I could catch the two of you anyway. Your lives revolve around Charlotte and the act of being this boring old lesbian couple. I doubt there's a whole lot of anything going on back there." He pointed toward the bedrooms.

"I am a Succubus, Vex," Bo pointed out. "Trust me, there's plenty of acts happening back there. And maybe even where you're about to sit."

"Don't ruin this couch for me." Vex pointed a finger at her as he sat down. "You know there will be days I'll need to hide out here. I can't always be good."

"If you're talking about the day you piss off Dyson and he goes after you for sleeping with Mark, I don't know that I'd agree to hide you," Bo said, a smirk on her face.

"I'm not worried about Dyson."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Vex looked around the living room as Bo sat down and let out a chuckle. "What did you do wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're cleaning," Vex pointed out. "That's what the Doc always does. The only reason for you to do it is if you did something wrong. So, who did you screw? Tell Vexy and please, details are important."

"You're an idiot." Bo tossed a throw pillow at him. "Lauren and I have all of that worked out so there are no details to tell."

"Uh-huh," Vex said as he observed her. "So, what's with the cleaning then? Don't tell me you got Lauren pregnant again and you're making room for another baby."

Bo's eyes widened. "Where the hell do you get these ideas? No, Lauren had to go to the clinic so she took Charlotte with her and I'm cleaning up it see if we have enough room for visitors."

"Visitors? Who do you know well enough to visit?"

She wasn't sure if she was supposed to tell anyone before it happened and Vex was a huge gossip, but she wanted to tell somebody. "Uh, I asked Kenzi to visit for Christmas."

"And I assume you're having her bring your mini-me?" Vex asked.

"Yes, she would bring Dagne. Where else would she go if she doesn't go with Kenzi?" Bo furrowed her eyebrows at him. "And she's not my mini-me. She's my half-sister and she needs to be protected."

Vex looked down for a minute before looking at Bo. "I'd love for Kenz to come home but are you sure it's safe?"

"Lauren thinks so and it makes sense." Bo sighed. "I miss her, Vex. I miss my best friend."

"I miss her, too." Vex looked around the room. "Do you think you're going to fit Kenzi, the toddler, and all of their things will be able to fit into this apartment?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Well, they can stay with me," Vex said, looking away from Bo.

The offer made Bo smile, mostly because she could imagine what Kenzi would say to such an offer. "Do you really think you could both kid proof and Kenzi proof your place before they get here? And what about Mark?"

"What about Mark?"

"Won't Kenzi and Dagne get in the way of how all of your hookups?"

Vex scoffed. "Mark and I do not hookup."

Bo opened her mouth to say something when the door opened and Lauren walked in with a bag over one shoulder and Charlotte in her arms. "You were such a good little girl today, baby. I think you deserve a little treat."

"Can we all get a treat?" Vex asked, causing Lauren to jump.

"Damnit, Vex!" Lauren dropped her bag by the door and turned around, looking directly at Vex. "I have a baby in my arms."

"You would have never dropped her, babe," Bo said, standing up and walking to meet her. She leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Hi."

"Hi." Lauren gave her a kiss in return before she could pull away. "I see we have a visitor."

"Yes, one who still hasn't said why he's here," Bo responded, turning to Vex.

"I just thought I'd check in," he started with then broke once he looked at Bo and Lauren's disbelieving faces. "Okay, I was bored and Dyson won't give me free drinks unless Mark is there."

"And you don't want to be there by yourself with Dyson for fear that you'll have to have a talk about Mark," Lauren finished for him as she walked into the kitchen. "You're going to have to do it sometime."

Bo laughed at the look of annoyance on Vex's face then just smiled as she watched Lauren exit the kitchen with Charlotte and her bottle. "No treat?"

"Later," Lauren said, winking at her.

"Even a tease to your daughter. Shame, really," Vex commented.

Lauren sat down on the couch with Vex and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you really here because you were bored? I thought you were finally getting ready to reopen your club."

"I'm getting some resistance but nothing I can't get out of," Vex said with a little wave of his hand. "I figured you'd be home and . . ."

Bo looked at Lauren and could tell she was thinking the same thing. "Aw, Vex, did you want to play with the baby?"

"What? No!"

Lauren laughed. "This is too funny. Do you want to hold her? The only one she doesn't like is Mark for some reason."

Vex eyed Charlotte, who wasn't paying attention to anyone but her bottle. "Maybe later."

Bo laughed at his expression. "You know you wanted to."

"Vex, you know you can come over here anytime and hang out, with or without our daughter," Lauren said, staring down at Charlotte. "But you're not getting a key."

* * *

"So what do you think?"

Bo looked up from watching Charlotte bat at one of her stuffed animals as they sat on the floor of the living room. "About what, Lauren?"

"Kenzi and Dagne need a room," Lauren said as she walked out from the kitchen. "We should let them have Charlotte's room."

"You mean the room that has a crib and a changing table and a shit load of toys and other baby furniture," Bo commented. "Plus, we don't exactly have an extra bed."

"I think we can figure something out," Lauren said as she sat on the floor next to her. "Charlotte can stay in our room."

Bo's eyes went wide at the offer. "You want Charlotte to stay with us? Babe, I'm a Succubus. I have a biological need to get you naked on a nightly basis. How can I do that when our daughter is in the room?"

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "It's not like she'll be in bed with us, Bo. Besides, it's not like we've stuck to the bedroom."

She had a point and Bo knew it. They'd fully christened the apartment since they moved in, probably every surface of every room. "Okay, you have a point but where would all the furniture go?"

"The crib can go in our room. The bedroom isn't small, we have the space."

It was quickly becoming obvious that Bo was not going to win the argument and she knew it. As much as she wanted to keep everything as it was, she knew that wasn't exactly possible. Part of her wished they had not only already had a serious house conversation, but that they had already moved into one as well. That would have easily solved some of their current problems.

"I wish we had a house."

Lauren looked up from Charlotte and at Bo, her expression unreadable which only caused confusion for Bo. She'd gotten good at determining her reactions. "A house? Seriously?"

Bo nodded slowly. "Yeah, a house."

"That would mean moving away from everything, you know." Lauren picked Charlotte up and made a face, causing her to smile. "Right now, we live close to the clinic and the Dal and our apartment is nice. We would probably have to move out of the city."

All of her points were valid ones and Bo knew she would miss where they lived now. She just wanted more. "But wouldn't it be nice to play with Charlotte in our own backyard instead of just the living room floor? And maybe have guest rooms for when Kenzi comes home or when Vex drinks too much and needs to sleep it off. It could be the place we have our forever in."

Lauren eyed her before leaning in and lightly kissing her lips. "Have you thought about this a lot?"

Bo shrugged. "A little?"

"My little Succubus, wanting to be all domestic," Lauren chuckled. "How come we've never had a real conversation about this before?"

"We've been a little busy," Bo said then gestured toward their daughter. "And this one was definitely a surprise."

"A really good surprise."

Bo smiled and nodded. "I love our life, especially when we're not facing some sort of crisis. But maybe we need this change. Maybe we can give her the type of life we want, one we didn't get."

Lauren grinned. "Who knew this side of you could be so sexy?"

"Me talking about houses and wanting a place for our family is sexy?"

"Really, really sexy."

Bo's eyes flashed blue and this time she was the one to lean in and kiss her beautiful fiancé. "Maybe it's time for our adorable daughter to take a nap and then we can take a nap of our own."

Lauren looked at the clock on the wall then back at Bo and smiled. "You're right. I think it is time for her to take a nap."

Bo stood and took Charlotte from Lauren, carrying her back to her room and putting her down in her crib. The little girl was starting to fall asleep as she did, something Bo was grateful for. She didn't want to feel like a neglectful mother. "Sleep for a little, baby, and then we'll play."

She lightly ran a finger along Charlotte's cheek before leaving the room and walking into the bedroom. She had to stop in the doorway though, because she noticed that in the short time she'd been in their daughter's room, Lauren had changed. "What . . ."

Lauren stood by the bed in the costume she had shown Bo before. "I thought that we probably wouldn't be able to use this on Christmas because we're going to have a full house so maybe we can use it right now."

"You are just full of good ideas."

Bo took the few steps she needed at lightning speed and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her as deeply as she could. She felt Lauren kiss her back with just as much passion and that she was trying to get her on the bed. Part of her wanted to fight the move, she wanted the control, but she also found Lauren incredibly hot when she was dominant.

After a minute of intense kissing, Lauren pushed her down on the bed and straddled her waist. She leaned down and Bo thought she would be kissed but she stopped short of her lips. "I love how I can tell how turned on you are. It makes it easy to know that this outfit is definitely working."

"You are the sexiest Mrs. Claus ever," Bo said, running her hands up and down her sides. "I don't know how I got so lucky."

"I could say the same." Lauren leaned down the rest of the way and kissed her softly before sitting back on her knees. "So what do you want to do?"

Bo only looked at her for a few seconds before taking hold of her waist and flipping her onto her back so she could hover over her. She grinned before beginning to kiss her neck, feeling Lauren move under her as she let out a quiet moan. She felt hands on her ass a moment later.

If there was one thing Bo knew, it was exactly what to do with Lauren's body. Her hands had mapped out every inch of her skin and she knew all of those special spots that she doubted anyone had ever taken the time to find. It was something she wanted to do though and now that she had, she liked to show Lauren just how much she knew about her body.

"Bo . . . I need . . ."

"What do you need, baby?" Bo asked a she continued to kiss along her neck and collarbone.

"I need you to rip this costume off and make use of every inch of our bed and every minute we have alone."

"Your wish, my love."

* * *

"I can't 'believe you're really having Kenzi and Dagne stay here with you."

Bo looked at Dyson as they moved Charlotte's crib into the master bedroom. "This is Lauren's idea. She didn't want them to stay anywhere else. They're family, you know?"

"I know." Dyson smiled and pushed the crib against the wall. "They could have stayed with one of us."

"You mean stay with you at the gym or with Vex? Lauren didn't like any of those options. She didn't want Dagne to be exposed to a part of Vex that she shouldn't."

Dyson laughed. "That does make sense." He looked at the crib then at Bo. "What else to we have to move?"

"A little more furniture and then I have to blow up an air mattress." Bo sighed. "I hope Kenz likes it. I want everything to be perfect."

"It will be. Where's Lauren?"

"She's doing some last minute shopping with Charlotte," Bo answered. "She wanted to pick up a few things for dinner tonight. Vex is bringing the booze, right?"

"Doesn't he always steal the best from the Dal?"

Bo laughed. "He thinks you don't know."

"I used to be a detective," Dyson said. "And he makes it very obvious."

Bo walked out of the bedroom and back into her daughter's room, hearing Dyson follow her. They quickly rearranged the rest of the furniture and pulled out the air mattress, making the room fit for visitors that weren't a baby. Bo was about to thank Dyson when she heard the front door open and the sound of crying drifted into the apartment.

"That's my cue," Bo commented at Dyson and walked out of the room.

She walked into the living room to find Lauren juggling a bag and a screaming little girl. "I'm not sure why it started but now it won't stop."

"Okay, come here, baby." Bo took Charlotte from Lauren's arms, who looked exhausted. "Is there more in the car?"

Lauren nodded. "A couple more."

"I'll help," Dyson offered. "Everyone should be here soon, right?"

Lauren looked at the clock and let out a sigh. "Yeah, and I have to start cooking. This little girl started getting irritated in the store so it took longer than I wanted. Then we had a whole car ride home of screaming. I'm surprised she hasn't lost her voice yet."

Bo rubbed Charlotte's back as she felt her bury her face into her neck. "I guess I'll try to get her to calm down. The room's ready."

"Perfect." Lauren leaned in and kissed Bo's cheek. She walked back out of the apartment with Dyson following behind her, leaving Bo with their crying daughter.

After the door closed, Bo moved Charlotte away from her body enough to look at her. She had calmed down some and Bo hoped that meant she was starting to tire herself out. Lauren had always been able to stop a meltdown so Bo wondered what had worked her up to the point her fiancé couldn't stop the waterworks from happening.

"You know what, sweetie?" Bo said quietly as she sat down and placed Charlotte on her knee, who had her lip snuck out as if she was trying to say she missed being held so closely. "You are going to meet the greatest person today. She's my best friend and she's helped me through the best and worst times of my life. I just know you're going to love her as much as I do."

Charlotte had stopped crying when she was talking and now was just looking at her, a couple tears still on her cheeks. Bo gently wiped them away and smiled at her daughter. "I really wish she could have been here when you were born but it wasn't possible. We're going to make up for lost time though. This will be the best Christmas ever."

She voices coming from outside of the apartment door and smiled as she heard the animated voice of her best friend. Bo couldn't keep the grin off her face now and it was all she could do not to run toward door. She didn't want Charlotte to start crying again though so instead all she did was pull Charlotte closer to her body.

"It's been a pretty hectic day and Charlotte just had a meltdown. I left Bo to deal with all that so your first impression of our little daughter might involve some screaming."

They walked through the front door, Lauren in the lead followed by Kenzi and then Dyson carrying a toddler that looked like she was about four or five. All three of them were carrying bags and started unloading them as soon as they were inside. Kenzi looked around the apartment for a few seconds before her eyes met Bo's.

Bo stood up with Charlotte in her arms and smiled. "Hey."

Kenzi grinned and walked to her. "Is that really a way to greet me, Bo-Bo? Come here!"

Bo let out a laugh and gave her best friend as much of a hug as she could while holding her daughter. "I missed you so much, Kenz." She backed away and looked down at Charlotte then back at Kenzi. "This is Charlotte."

"Well, hi, Charlotte." Kenzi reached out and shook her little hand. The little girl looked at Kenzi with her big brown eyes then hid her face against Bo's neck. "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when you have a shy kid. That must come from the Doc."

"You don't know that," Lauren commented before walking over and taking Charlotte from Bo. "You have someone else to meet."

Bo looked past Kenzi as Dyson was putting Dagne down. She stood and looked up at Bo, showing not the least bit of shyness. Bo wouldn't expect anything else from Tamsin's daughter. She even looked like her because Bo could already tell she had an attitude. Kneeling down, she held out her hand for Dagne to take and smiled. "Hi, Dagne. I'm Bo."

It took a few seconds but Dagne eventually took her hand. "Hi, Bo."

Since she hadn't been a part of her life, it was still hard to wrap her head around the fact that she had a sister. The fact that it was real, that Dagne was in front of her, made her tear up just a little bit. "I am so happy to meet you."

* * *

 **A/N:** sorry about the wait on this one! The holiday season has been way too busy and it has kept me away from my computer. Next chapter will be a full Christmas chapter that will likely be up a few days after Christmas and then on to New Years! Please let me know what you think of this one. I greatly appreciate every one of the reviews, follows and favorites this story has gotten. Still a few more chapters to go! Twitter: hayley128. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Bo could tell Lauren was starting to freak out a little. She knew she wanted everything to be perfect for their daughter's first Christmas but that perfection was coming at a price and that was specifically the time they had been able to spend together.

"Hey, Bo, did you zone out on me again?"

Bo shook the thoughts out of her head and looked at her best friend. They had decided to clear out of the apartment, leaving Charlotte and Dagne with Lauren so they could catch up. They ended up in a coffee shop a few blocks away from the apartment building. "Sorry, just distracted."

"Could it be because a certain little Succubus we know hasn't gotten any in the last couple days?" Kenzi asked, a teasing smile on her face.

"No," Bo claimed quickly but then let out a sigh. "Okay, maybe a little. She's just been so preoccupied with making sure we have enough food and drinks and that presents are wrapped and under the tree. Once we're in bed . . ."

"No! No details!"

". . . she's too tired and she falls asleep and I don't exactly want to wake her to say, 'hey, honey, I really need to get laid'," Bo finished. "If it wasn't Christmas Eve I would ask her if we could go to her lab and get a shot. It would at least take the edge off until she relaxes. And of course, Charlotte is sleeping in our room."

"So you want Lauren to relax and Charlotte to not be in the room and then the banging can commence."

"Exactly," Bo said, laughing. "So, anyone in your life? I know you can't be completely in hiding. You're way too social to only hang around with a kid."

"Are you asking if I've been on any dates since I left?"

Bo smiled. "Have you? I want you to be happy and if that means finding someone, friends or boyfriend or whatever, I want you to have it. You're doing this huge thing for me already. No one wants you to completely isolate yourself."

Kenzi looked down at her cup for a moment before looking back at Bo with almost a shy expression on her face. "So there might be a guy."

Bo grinned and let out a chuckle. She hadn't seen her best friend look the way she was since she'd been with Hale. It warmed her heart to know that there might be someone who was making her happy. "And who is this guy? Do I need to go and interrogate him on his intentions?"

"No interrogation needed, thanks," Kenzi said, chuckling at the question. "His name is Dane and he's the manager of bakery that I started going to a few months ago."

"This is the new neighborhood you moved to?"

Kenzi nodded. "I'm not sure how long it'll last but he's a good guy. There's a teenager who watches Dagne sometimes so I've been able to go on some dates."

"I'm happy for you, Kenz."

"Thanks." She took a sip of her coffee and smiled. "But you've had some changes, too, Bo-Bo. You and Lauren made a really cute kid."

"She is pretty cute, isn't she?" Bo laughed. "I was scared shitless the entire time Lauren was pregnant though. I never thought I'd ever be a mom. I sure as hell never thought Lauren and I would have kids."

"That was a pretty big shocker when you called me."

"I wish you could have been there," Bo said sadly. "I needed someone to slap some sense into me when she went into labor and Vex wasn't as effective as I'm sure you would have been."

"Vex didn't actually slap you, did he?"

Bo nodded as she started to laugh. "Lauren went into labor and once we got to the hospital and the contractions started to get closer together, I freaked the fuck out. She said someone needed to slap me and Vex actually did it."

"He did?" Kenzi exclaimed. "Did you slap him back? And why was Vex with the two of you anyway?"

"He was with me when Lauren called so he wanted to go with me." Bo laughed at the memory. "He was not there for the delivery though. Lauren screamed for him to get the fuck out the moment the doctor came in."

Kenzi laughed, shaking her head as a couple tears spilled out of her eyes. "That is the best story I've heard in a long time. I wish I could have been there to slap you and hear Lauren swear more than she probably ever has in her entire life."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Bo said, smirking and raising an eyebrow. "I've been known to get her to swear regularly."

"Gross, Bo!"

"You should have known it was coming," Bo laughed.

Kenzi narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "So, I got Charlotte a bunch of clothes and toys for Christmas so I hope you have room for all that awesomeness."

"I know that Lauren told you not to go overboard."

"She's my niece, Bo. I'm going to spoil her no matter what you say."

Bo smiled and took a long drink of her coffee. She wished that this could be a weekly event: getting away from the apartment and having coffee with her best friend. In their world, it wasn't a possibility though. It made this time all the more special.

"You'll have to deal with Lauren then." Bo smiled. "She wants Charlotte to have educational toys so she'll have a head start when it's time to start enrolling her in schools."

"Oh, you need to balance that shit out. She's gotta have a little fun."

"I have no doubt we'll both be fun parents," Bo said. "Lauren is an amazing Mom. She has a way with Charlotte that I can't match."

"And you think Mom-Lauren is hot, don't you?"

"Every version of Lauren is hot."

Kenzi made a face. "To each their own, Bo-Bo."

Bo laughed. "I've missed you so much, Kenz."

"I've missed you, too."

They were silent for a minute, drinking their coffees and looking around at the other people in the shop. Everyone looked like they were trying to wind down before their holiday gatherings or seeing the rest of their family. Bo knew that she was doing something similar but she really just wanted some bestie time before everyone else was around.

"You know what we should do?"

Bo turned her attention back to Kenzi. "What?"

"We should go to the Dal for a drink instead! We're not coffee drinkers like this, Bo. Even there you're supposed to be this domesticated Succubus, you have to admit it's still more fun to do a shot at the Dal than have coffee here."

"If we went for a drink at the Dal we'd be late for the festivities and Lauren would kill me," Bo said. "I like having sex, Kenz. Pissing off my beautiful fiancé gets in the way of that."

Kenzi laughed. "I can't believe you're getting married."

"Me neither," Bo said as her phone rang. She ignored Kenzi's chuckling at the cheesy love song ringtone and smiled as she saw Lauren's smiling face light up her phone. "Hey, baby."

" _Hey, yourself. Are you two coming back soon? I'm about to start the food and I could use someone to keep the kids distracted until everyone else gets here."_

"Yeah, we can get back. I don't want you doing everything on your own."

" _Vex actually offered to help in the kitchen, believe it or not."_

"He didn't!"

" _Yeah, he did. I just need you to be your amazing self tonight."_

"Done. See you in a little bit. Love you."

" _I love you, too."_

Bo ended the call and looked at Kenzi, who was giving her a look of her own. "What?"

"So fucking cute it's sickening."

"Whatever," Bo said as she stood. "Come on, we better get back."

* * *

Lauren and Vex had been arguing about the best way to cook duck for an hour, which Bo thought was hysterical because they weren't even cooking duck for dinner. They were cooking a roast instead, along with potatoes, vegetables, and everything else that Lauren could really think of. She'd even made cookies, mini cakes, and candies over the last couple days in order to make everything perfect.

"I'm telling you, that's wrong."

"I've never had any complaints," Lauren said followed by a groan.

"I'm sure they were just being kind, love," Vex responded.

"Lauren has a knife in her hand," Kenzi said as she walked out of the kitchen with a bottle of beer in her hand. "Mark, you might have to make an arrest later."

"She won't do anything," Bo said as Charlotte dozed in her arms. "If anything, he'll be banned from the kitchen and then I'll go in and help until everything's ready."

Dyson laughed. "I don't know if it's safe for you to touch any of the food."

"That is not fair. Lauren's been teaching me some things. There will be times that she'll have to work late and that means that I'll be responsible for feeding this one here. I should be able to make something simple without burning the place down."

"Well, it's good to have goals," Kenzi said as she sat down next to her. "I think that Lauren will cut off the hand she reattached. Any takers?"

"I'll take that action," Mark said. "What do you think? 50 bucks?"

"She's not going to do it," Bo said calmly. "The food will be perfect and we're going to have a nice dinner."

Dyson looked at all three of them with a serious expression for a few seconds before letting the tiniest of smiles show. "She'll cut off the other hand but only later in the night after a few drinks."

All of them started laughing until Vex walked out of the kitchen with a scowl on his face. "Will you people stop giving her ideas?"

"Stop pissing Lauren off, Vex," Bo said. "It's Christmas Eve."

He looked like he was about to make a snide comment but instead he only narrowed his eyes at Bo and walked back into the kitchen. Everyone else looked at each other and laughed, causing Charlotte to wake up and start to whimper. Bo picked her up and held her closer, hoping that the whimper didn't turn out into all out crying.

"Uh-huh, Charlotte knows her Mommy is going to commit an assault," Kenzi teased as she reached over to run a finger along her arm. "Lauren, don't make Bo raise this little one by herself!"

Lauren walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands off on a towel. "I have no intention of hurting Vex. Just because he doesn't respect that it's _my kitchen_ doesn't mean I'm going to chop something off. And I have no intention of having our little girl being raised by only one parent. Right, baby?" She winked at Bo.

Bo winked back. "That would be correct."

Lauren held her eyes for a moment longer before looking at the rest of the group. "Dinner is ready. Grab your drinks or Vex just opened a bottle of wine."

All of them stood up and Bo walked up to Lauren with Charlotte in her arms. "I can just hold her while we eat. That way we'll have everyone at the table."

"You mean, so everyone's present for our first celebration where all of our family is here," Lauren said with a smile on her face. "I like it. We can take turns if you want."

"I love that idea," Bo said then followed Lauren into the dining where everyone was getting seated.

She sat at the head of the table while Lauren sat at the other end and she looked around the table. Bo looked over at Dyson talking to Lauren as she sat down, at her best friend getting Dagne situated as she talked to Mark and Vex, who were trying hard not to sit too close to each other, and knew that it was going to be a good night.

"Can I just say something before we eat?" Bo asked and waited for everyone to look her way. "I wanted to thank everyone for coming and spending this day with us." She nodded to Lauren, who smiled. "This is our daughter's first Christmas and we wanted to make it special. For us, that means having our family together and I'm so happy everyone could be here."

"No place else we'd rather be, Bo-Bo."

"Thanks, Kenz." Bo laughed as Charlotte babbled. "Everything looks so good so we should probably eat."

Everyone started passing around food and piling up their plates. The scene caused Bo to smile even wider, feeling like they were going to have a great night.

* * *

Dinner went off without a hitch and Bo was thrilled about it. The food was excellent, something both Lauren and Vex seemed to take complete credit for, and there was more than all of them could possibly eat. There were even plenty of leftovers that Bo knew Lauren would send off with everyone else since there was simply too much of it.

Charlotte stayed on Bo's lap for about half the meal until she started to get fussy that her mommy wasn't paying enough attention to her. Then it was Lauren's turn to hold their daughter, balancing her on her lap as she finished her meal and chatted with Dyson about a nurse that had a crush on him. Apparently, she had started going to the Dal on a nightly basis since meeting him when he had stopped by the clinic a few weeks ago.

Once dinner was over they retreated to the living with their drinks. Since Dyson, Mark, and Vex weren't spending the night they decided to open their presents while they were still at the apartment. Of course, they wanted to do it while the girls were awake, too.

"Here, open this one."

Lauren took the present from Vex, setting it next to Charlotte, who was on her lap. "Wow, look at this, baby. And so nicely wrapped, too."

"Presentation is everything," Vex commented as she sat in a chair next to the Christmas tree.

Lauren raised her eyebrow at the comment before looking down and opening the present, encouraging the little girl to help. All Charlotte really did was slap her hands on the package but the sight made Bo smile. She took a couple pictures on her phone as Lauren took the wrapping paper off and opened the box.

"Uh, going to need to explain this one, Vex." Lauren pulled out the object out of the box and revealed an ornamental pig.

"You know, for someone who's supposed to know a lot of historical facts, you disappoint me, Doc," Vex said. "That is a good luck symbol and I figure that little Charlotte will need some luck with all the trouble you two get into."

Bo raised an eyebrow but smiled all the same. "That's very thoughtful of you, Vex. We'll make sure to keep it in her room."

"You better," Vex said. "It's more useful than anything else you'll probably get."

Bo knew Lauren wanted to comment but she didn't. Instead, they moved on to the next gift and watched Dagne open some of her own. Charlotte ended up getting more stuffed animals and couple other toys that were obviously suggestions from Lauren. To Bo, both looked like their basis purpose was to teach a lesson, something she knew Lauren wanted.

Eventually they put both kids to bed and continued to talk and drink. Bo noticed that the more they drank, the closer Mark and Vex got to each other and Dyson still seemed to not notice or refused to notice. Even Kenzi thought it was a little funny, since she kept looking at Bo and nodding her head toward the pair.

"I have to say I've missed you, Kenz," Vex said after taking a long drink of his glass of wine. "No one has been able to appreciate a good drink like you do."

"Gee, thanks, Vex," Kenzi responded as she sat next to Bo with her feet curled under her. "I don't exactly have the time to drink as much as I used to but the tolerance I built up doesn't simply go away. I could still out-drink everyone in this room."

"We've have to put that to the test while you're here," Mark said. "Dyson should close the Dal early one night and we can have a private party."

Bo thought it was a great idea but she quickly noticed the look on Lauren's place, one of mild panic. It was completely out of place for the mood, especially since she was finally allowing herself to let loose a little. She wanted to point it out but decided not to, knowing that she could talk to her about it once everyone left.

"Yeah, that would be something," Dyson said. "I'm sure I can do that one night while K-star is here."

"Awesome!" Kenzi jumped a little in her seat. "Now there's something to look forward to. I miss having quality drinking time with adults."

"Uh, Kenz, isn't that what we're doing right now?"

"Of course, but I'd like to go out every once and a while," Kenzi said fondly. "You know, remember my youth."

The comment made everyone else laugh as they continued to drink. Bo listened as Lauren pointed out that she was younger than everyone else in the room except Mark and that she would probably always act that way. Kenzi took that as the greatest of compliments even though Bo knew that Lauren liked it when her best friend acted a little more adult than she normally did.

She took another long drink and continued to listen to the conversation around her. It was a perfect night, no drama and no problems.

* * *

"Thank God for cabs or we would have a very full apartment," Lauren commented as changed into her pajamas.

Bo looked her up and down then narrowed her eyes. "It's a crime you even have those."

"Bo, we have guests," Lauren pointed out. "I can't just walk around naked because I'm engaged to a Succubus. Weren't you the one who said that you would have a hard time doing anything with Charlotte in the room?"

Bo watched her point to the crib where their daughter was sleeping soundly and knew she had said that. It wasn't her point though. "I'd at least like to see the show."

Lauren laughed quietly. "You did not just say that."

Bo didn't respond, only walked over to the crib and watched Charlotte sleep for a few seconds before she felt Lauren join her. Her fiancé wrapped her arms around her from behind and put her chin on her shoulder. Together they watched their daughter before Lauren spoke up.

"Sometimes I can't believe she's here," she said quietly.

"I told Kenzi about the delivery."

"You mean when Vex slapped you, right?" Lauren asked as she chuckled.

"She thought it was hysterical," Bo said, still looking down at Charlotte. "She said she wanted to see you swearing your head off."

"I wasn't that bad," she claimed. "Besides, I think there's been a time or two where you've had me swearing like that."

Bo turned her head to look at Lauren. "That's what I said."

"She got grossed out, didn't she?"

"Oh, yeah, but it was worth it." Bo turned in Lauren's arms and leaned in, kissing her lips softly before resting her forehead against Lauren's. "You know, even with all the danger we face I love our family. I love you."

"I love you, too." She tightened her hold around Bo. "You've given me so much the last couple years. Since I've known you."

"You make me feel normal."

"You make me feel special."

Bo smiled before kissing her again. There was so much she wanted to talk to Lauren about. She kept thinking about the future and how she could give the love of her life everything. After they got married, she wanted the house and the yard to play with their kids. That was the other talk she wanted to have. She wanted to know if Lauren wanted to have another baby, a little brother or sister for Charlotte.

"You keep thinking a lot. Want to share?"

"Mmm, maybe later." Bo kissed her again. "Why don't we get into bed and get some sleep? Tomorrow will be a big day."

"I remember when you said you never wanted to just sleep when we were in bed together." Lauren pressed her hand against her cheek, caressing it lightly as Bo closed her eyes. "You are always full of surprises."

"Not when Charlotte is sharing our room," Bo mumbled. "But it doesn't hurt to lose the pajamas."

"That is something we can definitely do."

They moved toward the bed before slowly undressing each other, running their hands over newly exposed skin. Bo had to keep her Succubus urges in check but seeing Lauren naked was always something to appreciate. She could see Lauren was definitely enjoying herself, too.

Once they were both naked, Bo allowed Lauren to lead them to the bed where they slid under the covers. They put their arms around each other and Bo snuggled into Lauren's curves. She sighed at the feeling of how perfect they fit together.

She knew Lauren must have been tired because she always muttered and mumbled when she was right on the edge of sleep. It always made her smile because it was almost always something sciency and it reminded her of why she loved her so much. Even in her sleep she was adorable.

"Once we get married we should have another baby," Lauren mumbled out so quietly that Bo almost didn't hear it.

The comment put a smile on her face and she closed her eyes, holding onto the woman she loved. "I think so, too."

* * *

 **A/N:** sorry for the long wait on this one! I haven't been home long enough to get this chapter up but I hope everyone likes it. Please let me know your thoughts. I love reading them. Until next time! Twitter: hayley128. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

* * *

Lauren had been acting strange since Christmas Eve and it was a little unsettling for Bo.

Christmas day had been amazing, so much so that she was afraid she would max out the storage on her phone with the amount of pictures she took. Charlotte was adorable as she sat on the floor with Lauren opening presents and happily ripping at the paper. Bo knew that she was probably more excited with all the tissue paper and boxes than she was for the actual presents but all the smiling she did was worth every penny they spent on presents.

Another great result was that Bo was able to spend a little time with Dagne. The toddler wasn't exactly shy but she did seem to be a little apprehensive of spending time with her older half-sister. After a couple presents though she took to Bo easily and she ended up showing Bo all the games she had and started to talk her ear off about everything and anything.

They spent the entire day in their pajamas, watching movies and eating snacks. After lunch, Kenzi opened up a bottle of wine and Bo drank with her the rest of the day, Lauren only indulging in one glass. Her excuse was that someone needed to be sober so they could watch the kids but Bo thought it might be something else entirely. She was texting a lot and Bo didn't think it was because of the clinic.

The next morning Bo woke up to the sound of Charlotte crying in her crib and Lauren groaning next to her. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock, also letting out a groan at the fact that it was only five in the morning. After Dagne and Charlotte went to sleep, they had stayed up with Kenzi and talked until well after one in the morning.

"Why does she have to be a very precise alarm clock?" Bo asked as she kept her arms wrapped around her fiancé. "And why is she so loud?"

"Because she's really close to our bed," Lauren answered, her words muffled as she buried her face in a pillow.

"So who's turn is it?"

"Just go get our daughter and bring her over here," Lauren said, turning to look at Bo.

Bo thought about protesting until she saw the look on Lauren's face. Then she only closed her eyes for a second before getting up and walking over to the crib. When she got there Charlotte stared up at her with an angry scowl, as if to say that she was very annoyed no one had picked her up yet. Bo knew simply by the look that they would have trouble with her when she was a teenager.

"All right, baby, no need to be so cranky," Bo said as she picked her up and walked back over to the bed. "We're going to have to teach you how to sleep in."

"Maybe she just wants to spend time with her mommies," Lauren commented. She sat up in bed and motioned for Bo to sit next to her. "We should take advantage of it now because I'm sure she'll stop wanting us before we're ready for it."

Bo wanted to mentioned that it likely wouldn't be for years but decided against it. Instead, she sat down on the bed next to Lauren as requested, resting her back against a couple pillows Lauren had propped up. She watched as Lauren leaned down and gently kissed the top of Charlotte's head before placing a hand on her back and rubbing it lightly.

"You're amazing," Bo said quietly, watching her.

Lauren looked up at her and smiled. "Kenzi told me that you said you got turned on by me doing mom things."

"I believe I said I get turned on by every version of you." Bo grinned at her. "But Mom Lauren is very hot."

"Okay," Lauren said as she chuckled quietly. "We should probably feed her and change her and then she might even sleep a little more."

"And then we can have a little time together?" Bo asked as she raised an eyebrow. Even with guests she was still a Succubus and she and Lauren had made very good use of the shower since Kenzi and Dagne had arrived. "I'm feeling a little dirty."

"You're always a little dirty."

"You bring it out in me." Bo looked down at Charlotte, who had calmed down considerably since she'd been picked up. "What do you think, sweetie? Want Mommy to feed you then maybe take a little nap?"

Lauren laughed as Bo talked to their daughter, something Bo knew she loved to see. Now that they were parents it seemed that there were more things that were a turn-on for both of them. For Bo, that included every time she saw her fiancé comfort their crying baby or when she made her laugh. Watching events like that only made her want her more.

"You know I have to work today, right?"

Bo looked up from Charlotte to Lauren, noticing right away that she wasn't joking. "What do you mean? I thought you weren't going to go in because we have guests. This was supposed to be a little vacation for you."

"I know but you know that I can't just leave it," Lauren said. "There are a couple patients that should have test results that I'd like to look over and there's some paperwork I have to sign off on."

"That can't wait until after the new year? You know, since that was how long you were going to take off?" Bo asked. She'd be lying if she told Lauren she wasn't a little annoyed at the change in plans. This was supposed to be the time they set aside for their family.

"Babe, I won't take long, I promise. I just have to check on a couple things. You won't even miss me."

"You know that's not true." Bo moved her head toward Lauren so their lips were only a couple inches apart. "I miss you whenever you're not in the same room as me."

"You are so sweet," Lauren said. She took Charlotte from her and kissed her cheek. "I'll get a bottle and we'll come back in here. We'll spend some time together before I have to go in." She got out of bed, holding Charlotte close to her chest. "Maybe you and Kenzi can do something today. Spend as much time together as you can."

"Yeah, I guess."

Lauren smiled at her before walking out of the bedroom and shutting the door behind her. Bo stared at the closed door for a few seconds before closing her eyes and moving to lie back down on the bed. She rolled onto Lauren's side and felt her body instantly relax, smelling her perfume in the sheets and on her pillow. Everything about her fiancé did that to her, which was always a little confusing to her. Lauren both relaxed every muscle in her body and charged her up at the same time.

She wondered what was going on though. Lauren knew that she didn't like keeping secrets and after they got together for good, and especially after they found out Lauren was pregnant, they had made a promise that they would be honest with each other no matter how painful or awkward. That was why she didn't know why her fiancé was acting the way she was.

"Okay, I didn't think you would go back to sleep."

Bo opened her eyes and looked up at Lauren, who was holding Charlotte with one arm and was holding a bottle in her other hand. "You were gone so long I had to use your pillow for comfort. You know, to remind myself of you."

"You're ridiculous."

Bo moved so Lauren could sit back down on the bed. She helped her get situated then chuckled as she noticed Charlotte grabbing for the bottle. "She's definitely hungry."

"Well, we'll feed her," Lauren started as she looked at Bo, "then we'll feed you before I go."

* * *

"She's acting weird, Kenz."

"No, she's not."

Bo looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Really? You really don't think she's been weird?"

"Isn't weird pretty relative when it comes to Lauren?" Kenzi asked then raised her hand when Bo gave her a dirty look. "I know you find her awkwardness and nerdiness cute and adorable or whatever but you have to admit that there are some OCD things she does that are weird."

"Lauren is brilliant, not weird. There's a difference." Bo looked over at Charlotte, who was sleeping peacefully in her swing.

After Lauren had left for the clinic, Bo had gone back to sleep until Charlotte woke up again. She knew it was time to get up for real this time and decided to spend the day eating leftovers and watching movies. Dagne fell asleep shortly after lunch which left the two friends time to talk and enjoy each other's company without having to make sure the kids were entertained.

"So are you like a stay at home mom now?" Kenzi asked suddenly. Bo thought it might have been a question that was sure to change the direction of the conversation and it worked. "I mean, Lauren's at the clinic all the time so does that mean you're a domestic Succubus now?"

"We have a nanny that we use when I have a case," Bo answered. "She's amazing. I forget what kind of Fae she is but Lauren said she's like a caretaker Fae. She feeds by caring for others that are not her own."

"Whoa, you let her feed on your daughter? That's weird, Bo." Kenzi made a disgusted face that made Bo laugh.

"It's not like she's sucking her blood or chi-sucking or anything like that," Bo explained, smiling as the disgusted expression on Kenzi's face didn't leave. "Trust me, I was a little nervous when Lauren explained it to me, too, but then I met Emma and she assured me that she only feeds by helping. Kind of like a Brownie expect we don't have to use her all the time. We were lucky enough to get on her list of families."

Kenzi laughed. "You had to fight to have a Fae nanny? Instead of fighting off bad guys, you've been fighting to make sure your kid has the best nanny in town. Kind of weak, Bo-Bo."

"Hey, I still fight bad guys," Bo claimed. "I have to think differently now though."

"What do you mean?"

"After Charlotte was born, I didn't think much would really change, other than we had a baby. I didn't think about my own safety, you know? I still was getting jobs that were a little iffy and the ones that came from Vex could get even worse. When Charlotte was a month old, I took a job that went bad fast. I got ambushed and if it wasn't for Dyson I probably wouldn't have survived."

"D-man bailed you out?"

"I didn't know who else to call and I couldn't call Lauren to tell her I might die while she's at home taking care of our baby." Bo let out a sigh. "By the time he got there I was in bad shape. I sucked enough chi from the guys I was up against and then from Dyson to get out of there but I was a mess when I got home."

Kenzi furrowed her brow. "Why didn't you feed, Bo? Lauren would have never had to see that."

"I got a little weird about it after Charlotte was born. I was taking shots and doing chi sucks that didn't involve sex and then with Lauren whenever we weren't completely exhausted. So when I got really injured I went home thinking maybe Lauren would know what to do. There was so much blood on me that she completely freaked out when I walked in. Charlotte started crying but Dyson was able to look after her while Lauren got me cleaned up."

"Shit, Bo."

"Yeah," Bo said quietly as she remembered the night. She hadn't seen Lauren that scared before and she was very thankful Dyson had been there to help. He'd been a real friend that night. "Once we wiped all the blood off my injuries weren't as bad as she thought but it was still a wakeup call so Lauren gave me a choice. It was either feed no matter what or be more careful with the jobs I take."

"And you chose to be more careful."

Bo nodded. "Lauren's it for me, Kenz, and I want to do everything in my power make sure I stick to that." She looked away for a second before looking back at her best friend, her face holding a more serious expression. "I want Lauren to find a way for me to only be able to feed from her and not kill her in the process."

"But you don't have to do that."

"But I want to," Bo said before letting out a quiet sigh. "I know Lauren is still working on either becoming Fae or extending her lifespan or whatever but I still want to try only be with her, you know? I love her more than anything."

Kenzi smiled and it was the type of smile that showed Bo she was happy for her but still thought she might be a little crazy. "To each their own, Bo, but I think we need to think about something much more important."

"What's that?"

"Party at the Dal!" Kenzi jumped around on the couch in an effort to get Bo excited. "I need to meet all the new people in your life and we need to do so many shots."

"I don't have that many new people in my life and none of them are as amazing as you."

"Of course, they're not," Kenzi said, scoffing jokingly, "and that means I need to meet them. You know, make sure all of them are good enough to be hanging out with you and your nerdy fiancé."

"She might be a little nerdy but she's the one for me."

Kenzi smiled as she looked at her best friend. "Yeah, I guess she is."

* * *

"So how was the clinic today?"

Lauren looked up from the bed, where Charlotte was lying on her back, kicking and laughing as a result of Lauren tickling her. "Nowhere near as fun as being here with you."

Bo sat down next to her. "That was not an answer."

"My patient is terminal and I haven't been able to figure out why," Lauren said, smiling sadly. "That and my latest tests came back inconclusive so it was nowhere near as fun as I'm sure a day with my favorite girls would have been."

The comment made Bo smile and she leaned in, kissing Lauren lightly on the lips. "Well, we missed you, too. Didn't we, baby?"

She turned to her daughter and bent down to blow raspberries on her stomach, causing her to kick her legs and wave her arms, attempting to grab her hair. She heard Lauren laugh and soon after she felt hands tickling her as well.

Bo moved away from Charlotte just enough to narrow her eyes at her fiancé. "Doing that when I'm distracted only means there will be a sneak attack later."

Lauren smirked at her. "I'm looking forward to whatever this sneak attack might be."

"As long as it's not in front of me or any impressionable eyes, go for it."

Both Bo and Lauren looked toward the door to find Kenzi and Dagne standing in the doorway. "Of course not, Kenz. We would close the door first."

"Somehow I don't believe you, but whatevs." Kenzi waved her hand in the air. "I thought we were watching a movie."

"Give us a minute," Lauren said. "We're about to put this little one down for the night and then we can watch whatever you have picked out." She paused as her cell rang and she stood to grab it off the nightstand. When she looked at it Bo thought she looked a little nervous. "Uh, I have to take this. I'll be right back."

She gave Bo and Kenzi an apologetic smile before walking out of the room with her phone. Bo figured she would just take the call in the living room or kitchen but then she heard the front door open and close. She looked at Kenzi, eyebrows raised. "Was that weird enough for you?"

"Okay, that was a little weird," Kenzi agreed. "But, you know, it could be anything."

Bo thought about it and knew it could very well be nothing. Then again, even when Lauren had a call from the clinic she never left the apartment to talk to whoever was on the other end. The whole thing made her suspicious and she had thought she was past that with her fiancé. They never held anything back anymore.

Before she could respond to Kenzi, she heard the front door open and close and a few seconds later Lauren walked back into the room. "Sorry about that."

"So who was on the phone?" Kenzi asked before Bo could open her mouth.

"It was nothing. Just a little miscommunication." Lauren sat back down on the bed and gave Bo a kiss on the cheek before picking up Charlotte and doing the same. "We need to get this little girl to bed or she is going to get so crabby."

"Well, we'll be waiting," Kenzi said, giving Bo a look as she ushered Dagne into the hall and closed the door behind them.

Bo looked at the door before watching Lauren stand with Charlotte in her arms and walk over to the crib. "Who was really on the phone, babe?"

"It was no one."

She stood up and walked over to her, putting an arm around her waist. "You wouldn't take a call out of the apartment for no one." Bo turned her head and brushed her lips against Lauren's neck. "Please tell me if there's something wrong."

Lauren moved away enough to look at her. "It really was nothing wrong, Bo. I promise. I'm just trying to arrange something and it's hitting a bit of a snag." She let out a slow breath. "It'll work out though."

"That is strangely cryptic," Bo said, looking away to watch Charlotte close her eyes and start to drift off to sleep. "I can't protect you if I don't know what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, baby," Lauren said. "Trust me, it was nothing I can't handle."

"You're sure? Because you'll know I'll kick any ass that even looks at you the wrong way."

"Everything's perfect." Lauren kissed her lips lightly. "Now let's watch a movie and then we can plan on going to the Dal, like Kenzi wants."

Bo tried to figure out if Lauren was keeping anything else from her but she couldn't tell. She knew deep down that if there was a problem or if she was in trouble in any way that she would tell Bo. It was something they agreed on, especially when Bo had a couple close calls. There was no reason for Lauren to hide anything.

Instead of asking more questions, Bo decided to let it go for now. She couldn't shake the feeling that Lauren was hiding something but felt that maybe it was a surprise. Both of them knew that Kenzi was lonely being by herself with Dagne and away from everyone else so maybe Lauren had a plan to help with that.

"Okay, we better get out there before Kenzi starts making comments."

"She's going to anyway."

They looked at each other and laughed. With one last look at their daughter to make sure she was okay, they walked out of their bedroom and out to join Kenzi.

* * *

 **A/N:** sorry this one is a little on the short side but I wanted to get this out so I could work on a longer chapter for the next part. I hope there are people sticking with this one. Life has been hectic and I haven't gotten the time to write like I want. I refuse to abandon anything though. Thanks for everyone reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. It is very much appreciated! Twitter: hayley128. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

* * *

Kenzi had been practically giddy all day and that made Bo smile. So much of their life was unpredictable that even something as simple as planning a party at the Dal could turn out badly for them. It put Bo on edge just a little but seeing her best friend so happy at the thought of doing something they once considered normal made her forget all that.

Dyson decided to officially close down the Dal for a private party, though many of the Dal's regulars would probably stick around. Bo and Lauren knew most of them well so they were welcome to stay. They also invited some of Bo's Fae allies that she worked with on jobs and the clinic's staff were invited as well. Bo expected a full house which she hoped meant everyone would have a good time.

Lauren had been especially nervous, at least that's what Bo thought. She had taken a couple more calls that she needed to take nowhere near Bo and then wouldn't tell her who she was speaking to. Bo tried her best to let it go and tell herself it wasn't a big deal but part of her knew that it was something. Lauren wouldn't be so secretive over nothing and she often told Bo about what happened at the clinic so she really couldn't use that as an excuse either.

"Bo-Bo, what are you going to wear tonight?"

Bo turned away from looking in her closet and at her best friend, who was sorting through her own clothes as she piled them on the bed. "Kenz, I get that this is a big deal in a 'the gang is back together' kind of way, but it is just the Dal. Do I really need to put a ton of effort in?"

Kenzi did her bested shocked expression as she placed a hand on her chest. "This is a party, Bo. We need to look the part."

"I get that, Kenz, but Charlotte was up a lot last night and I'm a little tired. This is a perfect example of a night where I'd crash the first second I could."

"I thought a Succubus didn't need a lot of sleep. Your words, Bo."

"That was before I had a baby." Bo began rifle through her closet until she found a black dress that the right amount of skin without being too trashy. It was one Lauren loved and especially loved taking off. "Here, I'll wear this. Lauren loves this one."

Kenzi gave it a once over before nodding. "Yeah, that'll work."

Bo let out a chuckle before lying the dress on the bed and looking around for the right shoes. "So where exactly did Lauren take Dagne and Charlotte?"

"I thought she told you they were going to a babysitter tonight so that we could stay out as late as we wanted without waking anyone up when we got home." Kenzi shrugged. "That's what I heard anyway."

"Just one more weird thing," Bo mumbled. "You know, if I didn't know that it would never happen, I would be worried Lauren was cheating on me."

"What? Why would you even say that?"

"She's not telling me the truth, Kenz," Bo said, sitting down on the bed. "We tell each other everything now and she won't even say who she's been talking to. I don't like that she's keeping something from me."

"Maybe you should just trust her, Bo. I mean, just because she's having to take odd calls doesn't mean anything bad. Maybe give her the benefit of the doubt this time." Bo just stared at her. "What?"

"You never take Lauren's side over mine. Ever." Bo narrowed her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Oh, my God, stop being so paranoid," Kenzi said quickly. "Just get dressed so we can get to the Dal and party until someone passes out."

Bo only looked at her for a moment and tried to figure out what was going on. She had already decided that she was going to get Lauren alone during the night and convince her to tell her what was going on but she also wanted to have a fun night with her friends and family. She figured she could do both, solving her problem with Lauren in the process.

"Fine, but I'm not going to let go of this thing with Lauren."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that," Kenzi commented as she walked out of the bedroom with her own dress. "I would just rather be drinking while you obsess about it."

* * *

When Bo pulled up to the Dal with Kenzi excitedly talking in the passenger seat, she had another feeling that something wasn't quite right. First, she noticed that Lauren's car was already there, which wasn't supposed to happen. Lauren had said she would be running late to the festivities.

Next, there were more cars in the area than she thought. Dyson had told her he would be closing down the bar early since he wasn't going to charge for drinks once the party started and he wanted to limit the damage to his liquor inventory. She had made a joke that Kenzi would do enough damage on her own but he didn't respond to what she said.

"Kenzi, how come it looks like there are more people here than normal? I thought this was supposed to be a small gathering. And how come Lauren is here already? She said she was going to be late."

"Geez, paranoid much?" Kenzi looked herself over in the mirror before placing a hand on the door handle. "Maybe Lauren decided to show up on time because she hasn't been around as much as you wanted her to the last couple days."

"Okay, that is possible," Bo admitted. "I know she wanted everyone to have a good time tonight and she said she would make it up to me for having to work when she was supposed to have taken time off. I thought it would be a sex thing."

"Ugh, really, Bo?"

Bo laughed. "Sorry, had to be said."

"Whatever, let's just go inside."

They got out of the car and Kenzi dropped a step behind her as they walked to entrance of the bar. When Bo walked in the first thing she noticed was that Lauren was sitting at the bar but was looking intently at the entrance. The other thing she noticed, and it was definitely out of the ordinary, was that Charlotte was sitting on her lap. Their daughter was wearing a cute, little dress, not the pink t-shirt with test tubes on it she left the house in.

"Lauren, what the hell?" Bo asked as she walked up to her. "Why is Charlotte here?"

Lauren stood with Charlotte in her arms and smiled nervously. "You were the one who said the Dal was a family bar and I thought our daughter should be here for this special occasion."

"And what occasion would that be?"

"Our wedding."

Everything seemed to stand still as Bo stared at Lauren, not quite believing what she was saying. She couldn't even hear the people around her, all of them seemingly oblivious to the fact her fiancé just rendered her speechless. All she could pay attention to was Lauren, who was looking at her expectantly, like she was waiting for a response but Bo couldn't think of a word to say.

"Bo?"

Bo shook her head slightly and looked around. It was then that she realized all their friends and allies were at the bar. The Fae who had helped Bo since they defeated Hades were there, as were most of the clinic staff. There were even some of Human friends that knew about the Fae, something that the colony had become a little more relaxed with.

"I think you broke her, Lauren."

Bo finally found her voice. "Wedding? We're . . . we're getting married? Here?"

"I'm not sure what you wanted to plan with our wedding but once we decided to have Kenzi and Dagne here for Christmas I thought that this might be the perfect time for us. I know you would want your best friend as your maid of honor and now she can. And getting married at the Dal would mean that it would be like Trick is with us in spirit."

"So you want us to get married tonight?"

"Yes, baby," Lauren said, taking Bo's hand in her free one. "There's no reason for us to wait so . . . will you marry me, Bo?"

For the first time, Bo noticed that Lauren was wearing an amazing lavender dress that accentuated her curves and she had to work to make sure her eyes didn't flash blue. She looked into Lauren's eyes and saw how nervous she was even though Bo knew she didn't need to be. "Is this why you've been taking weird calls and leaving for the clinic even though you were supposed to have time off?"

Lauren nodded. "I wanted to surprise you with this. I talked to Dyson and Vex and they helped pull this off. Kenzi was tasked with distracting you."

"And I think I nailed it," Kenzi added, appearing next to Bo with a drink in her hand.

Bo looked at her best friend. "So that's why you kept telling me everything was fine and that Lauren wasn't acting weird?"

"Of course, Bo-Bo. Lauren needed time to pull this off." Kenzi leaned in close. "And you haven't answered her question."

Bo smiled and let out a chuckle before looking at her fiancé. "Of course, I'll marry you." She closed the small distance between them and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before kissing the top of Charlotte's head. "You look amazing."

"So do you."

"Okay, the wedding's on, folks!" Kenzi yelled and the crowd in the bar let out a cheer. "Let's get this wedding started."

"Here, Kenzi, take Charlotte," Lauren said and handed the little girl to her. "Bo and I need to get ready."

Kenzi smiled at both of them. "We will see you at the end of the aisle."

Bo watched Kenzi walk further into the bar before she felt Lauren take her arm and lead her away from the crowd and into Trick's lair. She immediately noticed Vex sitting on the couch with another older man with short, white hair and dressed in a dark purple robe. Both of them stood as they entered the room and Vex clapped his hands together.

"Okay, darlings, time to make this awkward union official."

"We are not awkward," Bo said quickly, narrowing her eyes at Vex. "You helped put all this together?"

"It was a group effort but yes, I did more than most," Vex claimed then turned away from them to the other man in the room. "This is Darius. He will be performing the ceremony since he's Fae and a judge in your Human world."

"Part of both worlds," Lauren said, squeezing Bo's hand, "just like us."

Bo opened her mouth to introduce herself but Darius held up his hand. "No introductions needed. Both of you are very famous in the colony and I have to say, I'm a big fan of both of you. You're doing great things to lead us into a new era."

"Sometimes I think you might be in the minority with that thought but thank you," Bo said, reaching out to shake his hand.

"There's always resistance to change but it's necessary to survive," he said. "Dr. Lewis here also helped my son with an injury last year so I'll always be a fan."

"Just doing my job."

"Take the compliment, babe," Bo said, giving Lauren's hand a little squeeze. "So, how are we doing this?"

"Everyone's getting ready upstairs so all you need to do is wait at the top of the stairs for the music to start and then I can tell you when to walk down the aisle." Vex grabbed a full shot glass from the end table by the couch and drank it down in one gulp. "All right then, I'll see you upstairs."

Bo watched Vex leave before turning her attention back to Darius. "So what do we do?"

"I figured since Dr. Lewis is Human and you were raised in the Human world that I would perform the standard ceremony and leave a space for your own vows, of course," he explained. "Unless you would like a traditional Fae ritual."

Lauren looked at Bo, likely knowing that Bo had no idea what the traditional Fae marriage ritual entailed, smiled and shook her head. "I think we can skip the blood rituals, thanks."

"Uh, yeah, that sounds like a plan," Bo eagerly agreed.

"Perfect." He smiled at them. "I'll give you a couple minutes."

He walked out of the room, leaving Bo and Lauren alone. Bo turned to Lauren, taking both of her hands in hers before leaning in and kissing her lightly on the lips. "You're sure about this?"

"More than anything," Lauren said against her lips before giving her a kiss as well. "Are you really okay with this surprise? I know you were getting a little frustrated with me."

"Doesn't matter now." Bo knew she couldn't smile any wider than she was at the moment. "Maybe you should have mentioned what I should wear though. Maybe white?"

"I think white is a little beyond us, don't you?" Lauren asked as she laughed. "We could get married in sweats and I wouldn't care. You look amazing, sweetie."

"So do you." Bo looked toward the stairs then back at her fiancé. "Let's get married."

* * *

The first thing Bo noticed when she walked up the stairs ahead of Lauren was the amount of people that were in the Dal. All the seats were taken and there were even some people leaning against the wall in the back. Dyson had done a good job of clearing out the pool tables and extra tables so the chairs could be lined up appropriately.

Then the music started and Vex gently pushed her forward, letting her know that she needed to move. She took the small bouquet of red and white flowers he offered and walked down the aisle, noticing that Kenzi and Charlotte were standing to one side and Dyson was on the other. Bo almost laughed when she realized that Dyson, the old romantic rival, was Lauren's best man.

Times certainly had changed.

Charlotte noticed her immediately as she stopped in front of Darius and she reached out for Bo. She knew that her little girl could get crabby quick so she took her from Kenzi and held her in her arms. Charlotte cuddled against her chest and only had eyes for Bo, until she saw Lauren walking toward them anyway. Then she wanted her other mommy in the worst way.

"Hey, baby," Lauren said as she took Charlotte from Bo. She kissed the top of her head and looked at Darius. "Can we do this while we're holding her?"

He smiled. "I don't see why not."

Bo smiled as Lauren winked at her and Darius started talking about why everyone was gathered at the Dal and all the rest of the standard talk that every wedding seemed to have. After a few seconds, Bo started to drift out and instead only concentrated on Lauren and Charlotte. Lauren had Charlotte faced toward Darius as well so she was looking at him intently, her head resting against Lauren's chest. She hoped someone was getting pictures of the scene.

She couldn't imagine how she got so lucky. She had two people in her life that meant everything to her, more than she ever thought possible. Even better was that they wanted her just as much. Lauren wanted to spend the rest of her life with her and show her everyday just how much she loved her. Their daughter was happy and healthy and was obviously attached to both parents, especially given the fact she didn't want to leave Lauren's arms.

"Bo?"

Bo shook her head slightly, realizing that she was only concentrating on looking at her soon to be wife and daughter and not on the ceremony at all. "Yeah?"

Everyone chuckled lightly as Darius smiled at her. "Would you like to say something?"

She nodded and looked back at Lauren. "Lauren, you are the love of my life. You were the first person who told me there wasn't anything wrong with me. More importantly, you were the first person I believed. My life changed the moment I met you and even though we've had our ups and downs, I wouldn't change a second because it got us here today. You've given me the family I never thought I could have and I love you more every day. I can only hope to be as wonderful a partner as you are. I, I just am completely in love with you."

Darius nodded to Lauren and she wiped a tear from her eye with her free hand before speaking. "After I encountered the Fae, I never thought I would get here. I thought my life was over and that I'd be alone for the rest of it. And then you showed up and completely changed that. I have never met someone as caring, thoughtful, or as loyal as you. You love with everything you have and I am honored that I get my forever with you. I'm honored that I get to spend every day with you and our daughter and I can't wait to experience everything with you. Bo, I love you so much."

Bo wiped her own tears away and moved in to kiss Lauren until Darius cleared his throat. "We're not at that part yet. Are there rings?"

"Right here," Dyson said and gave Darius a pair of simple gold bands.

"You got rings?" Bo whispered to Lauren as took a quick glance at what would be on her finger forever.

Lauren nodded. "I went with simple but I did get them engraved," she whispered back.

"They're perfect," Bo said before paying attention to Darius once again, or as much as she could anyway. She was still slightly shocked that she was getting married and in awe of how Lauren put everything together without her knowing.

Before she even knew it, she was putting a ring on Lauren's finger and there was a ring on hers. Darius was telling her it was time to kiss the bride and she didn't need to be told twice. She leaned in and gave Lauren a relatively chaste kiss considering she was a Succubus. Then again, Lauren was still holding Charlotte and they had an audience.

"I now pronounced this couple married!"

Kenzi led the crowd in cheering and Bo grinned as she turned toward their friends and family, keeping an arm around Lauren. She looked down at Charlotte to find her also clapping happily. "Baby, are you happy your moms got married?"

Lauren lifted her up higher and kissed her cheeks. "You were such a good girl during the ceremony, too."

Bo smiled at their daughter before moving her eyes up to her wife's beautiful face. "I love you so much. This is the best gift."

"And the night's just beginning."

* * *

They only let Charlotte stay at the Dal for another hour before Emma took her and Dagne back to the apartment so the adults could have some fun. As much as Bo wanted to have more time celebrating with her little girl, she wanted be able to have a few drinks with her friends and family as well.

She walked over to Dyson as he leaned against the bar, drinking from his glass of beer and looking over the crowd. "You and Lauren really outdid yourselves."

"It was a team effort but it was her idea. After she told Kenzi what she wanted to do, it kind of snowballed after that."

"Well, thank you." Bo smiled at him. "So Lauren's best man, huh?"

"Who would have thought?" he said, a smile on his face.

"Definitely not me," Bo commented. "There was a time where I figured you would have killed each other, each trying to save me in your own way. I never thought you would ever work on the same side."

"We came to an understanding." Dyson took another drink. "You two are better for each other than you and I ever were. I can see that now."

Bo smiled as she looked away from him for a moment to see Lauren talking with Kenzi. "I'm happy everyone's finally getting along. It seems like we've been on too many different sides too many times."

Dyson only nodded and took another drink as Bo turned her full attention to her wife and her best friend. She walked over to them, her smile widening as Kenzi waved her hands around and Lauren laughed at whatever she was saying. "Hey there, beautiful."

Lauren turned her head to her, eyes sparkling with love. "Hey, yourself."

"So are you going to hyphenate or what?" Kenzi asked. "Or is it going to be Lewis or Dennis?"

Lauren glanced at Bo before answering. "I guess I hadn't really thought about it. Charlotte's full name is Charlotte Lewis Dennis but I didn't think of ours."

"I'm still getting used to the fact I have a wife," Bo said before leaning into Lauren and turning her head to kiss her cheek, "so getting to the names isn't even on my radar."

"Greatest surprise ever, right?"

"I think it's safe to say it's at the top of my list," Bo said. "Though I think it's time I danced with my wife."

Lauren set her drink down on the nearest table. "That is an amazing idea."

"Hold that thought." Kenzi quickly ran from them and in a couple seconds was standing on the bar, which Bo found impressive given her tight dress. "Everyone, I'd like to make a toast!" She waited for the bar to quiet down before talking again. "Bo's my bestie, the first person I considered family that actually mattered. Which is why when she started up with the Doc here I had my doubts. Call me overprotective but I only wanted the best for my Bo-Bo. It took some time but Lauren here won me over and I'm happy she's part of my family." She paused and motioned for the bartender to hand her a shot. "Now let's drink to Bo and Lauren as they have their first dance."

Everyone drank and cheered before the music started up and Bo took Lauren's hand, leading her to where everyone was dancing. As they moved to the center of the group and put their arms around each other before moving to the music, Bo couldn't keep the smile off her face. There was one thing that wouldn't leave her mind though.

"Lauren?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Tomorrow night is New Year's Eve." She raised an eyebrow as she looked at the mischievous glint in Lauren's eye. "We could've gotten married then."

"That would have been predictable," Lauren explained. "I wanted to completely surprise you."

"You definitely did that." Bo leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

* * *

 **A/N:** hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait but I have a new job that's keeping me busier than normal. Just one more chapter left of this one and then I'll get back to my other two. I won't abandon them, I promise. Thank you to everyone reading/reviewing/follows/favorites. I really appreciate it! Twitter: hayley128 :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

* * *

"I can't believe Vex got us this honeymoon suite as a wedding gift," Bo commented as she followed Lauren through the doors of a suite that rivaled their apartment in size.

"With the type of jobs you do for him, he should have given us an actual honeymoon," Lauren joked, setting her overnight bag down by the door.

"I wanted to bring that up but I didn't expect this at all. I honestly didn't expect a gift." She set her bag down next to Lauren's, one that her wife had packed without her realizing it, and took her hand. "Maybe we should check out what this suite has to offer."

"Read my mind."

Bo smiled and kept hold of her hand as they explored the suite. There was a massive living room with complete with a gigantic TV but she doubted it would even be turned on because the only thing she wanted to do was get Lauren out of her dress. Unless an element of the suite helped her in accomplishing that, she really wasn't interested.

What did get her attention what the hot tub that overlooked the city skyline and the bed that might be even larger than the one in their apartment. The bathroom also revealed separate tub and shower stalls, both big enough for two. Extremely inappropriate thoughts entered her head as she thought about all the activities they could do throughout the suite.

"Why did we even need to bring an overnight bag?"

"So we could wear something when we leave," Lauren answered. "I know that look in your blue eyes and I have a feeling I won't be able to wear this dress again."

Bo was well aware that her Succubus was showing itself and grinned at her. "When you look as amazing as you look right now, I just can't control myself."

Lauren closed what little distance was between them and Bo loved the look in her eye. It was a look that told her that her wife was already thinking up ideas on what would keep them occupied for the night. Then again, she had more time to prepare than Bo. "I was thinking that we could take the champagne and those chocolates on that table over there and get in the hot tub."

"Did you actually pack bikinis?"

"I did not."

Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren, a smile never leaving her face. Her hands moved over her back until she found the zipper of her dress and slowly pulled it down, trying to keep it intact. She loved how the dress looked on her wife and wanted her to have the option of wearing it again. With her free hand, she moved her hair away from her neck so she could place light kisses there. "I love your neck."

"Mm, is that all you love about me?" Lauren asked quietly before letting out a sigh.

Stepping away just enough to let Lauren's dress drop to the floor and looked over her body. All she had on was a pair of lacy black panties and that was too much clothing as far as Bo was concerned. "I love everything about you."

She took her hand and ran a finger over the ring on her finger. In all the excitement and talking to everyone who attended their wedding, she never thought to take hers off and really look at it. Lauren had said she had them engraved but she hadn't looked at that yet.

"What does it say?"

Lauren smiled. "Look and find out."

Bo let go of Lauren's hand and took off her ring, holding it up to read the two words engraved inside. She smiled as she read it. "Our forever." She looked into Lauren's eyes and saw them sparkle with what she knew was happiness. "It's perfect."

"It was the first thing that came to mind when I got them."

She leaned in to kiss her again but Lauren placed a hand on her chest. "I think you need to lose your dress, too. Strip and meet me in the hot tub."

"Yes, ma'am."

Bo stripped out of her dress and walked over to the hot tub, looking at the settings since they were told when they checked in that everything was ready for them. She had almost been a little nervous when the attendant said it, especially since Vex was the one who reserved the suite, but she saw now that it simply meant the hot tub was ready, food was out and the champagne was chilled.

As she stepped into the tub, she looked over to Lauren walking toward her and her mouth watered. Her wife set the tray of chocolates near the edge and leaned down to kiss Bo before standing back up and walking away. "I'll be back with the champagne and a couple glasses."

"The only reason I'm allowing you to walk away when you look like that is because I know you're coming back."

"Allow?" Lauren asked with a raised eyebrow as she picked up the bottle and grabbed the two glasses on the table. "Are we going to have that kind of marriage, Mrs. Lewis?"

Bo smirked but also raised an eyebrow at her question. "You should know that I'll always have an issue with you walking away from me, especially when you're gloriously naked . . . Mrs. Dennis."

Lauren laughed, walking back to the hot tub and setting the bottle and glasses down before stepping in and sitting next to Bo. She handed her a tie for her hair that she had on her wrist then used one for her own. Bo smiled at the thought that she had figured they would both have their hair up for their wedding but then again, she didn't expect to be married at the Dal.

"We should probably figure out the name issue," Lauren commented, reaching for the bottle of champagne and expertly popping the top.

Before she could reach to get a glass, Bo took advantage of the fact that her wife had put her hair up and began kissing her neck, moving down to her shoulder and collarbone. "Mm, do we have to figure it out right now?" she mumbled out.

"Maybe we should," Lauren said as she moved away from Bo, laughing as Bo glared at her playfully. "Do you want to use your last name?"

Bo shrugged. "Honestly, I haven't given it much thought. Shouldn't we just match what we did with Charlotte?"

Lauren grabbed a glass and filled it, handing it to Bo before filling her own. "I hadn't really thought about it either," she admitted. "Is it bad that I have no idea what I'd want it to be?"

"No," Bo answered quickly. "We have plenty of time for that. Right now, we should be drinking champagne and making use every part of this suite."

Lifting her glass, Lauren smiled at her. "To us."

Bo clinked her glass with Lauren's before leaning in and kissing her lightly on the lips. "And our amazing family."

They drank their champagne and kissed before Bo took Lauren's empty glass from her and moved them both glasses off to the side. Then she took her hands on her wife's sides and lifted her up to straddle her lap. "I think this is a better position for you."

Lauren put her arms around her neck and smiled. "It is pretty comfortable."

As they started kissing, Bo moved her hands over Lauren's body, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin against her hands. The fact that she could do this for many years to come was not lost on her as she felt her body. Her hands moved over her back then let them slowly make their way to her stomach and up to her breasts. Lauren broke away from her lips to gasp, something Bo used as an opportunity to move her lips to her neck.

"Bo . . ."

Hearing her wife's low tone turned her on and made her want to speed up her movements, anything to keep Lauren making the sounds she did as she reacted to her wife's touch. Bo moved a hand down, gliding her fingers over her clit and causing Lauren to move her hands off Bo's body. Instead, she gripped the edge of the hot tub, a hand on either side of Bo's head. The move opened up her body more to Bo and she began to place open-mouthed kisses on along her collarbone as she pushed to two fingers into her.

"Shit! That's good . . ."

Bo smiled against Lauren's skin, moving her fingers in and out at a steady pace. She loved how Lauren's body reacted to her, how she was able to elicit a response from just a simple touch. There was never a need to use her thrall on her and Bo never wanted to try. When they were together it was only her and not the Succubus. They were together because they loved each other and not because she needed to feed.

"Bo . . . I'm already so close."

"Let go, baby," Bo said, continuing to kiss anywhere she could reach. Lauren's position had her partially trapped but she intended to make the most of the fact she could reach her wife's breasts. She took a nipple into her mouth sucked, hearing Lauren cry out in response.

All it took was a few well-timed thrusts for Lauren to let out a scream, coming hard. Bo kept up the pace, wanting to prolong her orgasm as much as possible, until her wife simply slumped against her and removed her hands from the side of the hot tub and wrapped her arms around her. Removing her fingers from her, Bo buried her face in the crook of her neck, placing light kisses there.

"I love you."

Bo closed her eyes, loving how Lauren's body felt against her own. "I love you, too. I love how your body feels against mine, especially right now." She chuckled quietly. "Maybe we should get a hot tub."

"I think you'll have to settle for our whirlpool tub that's big enough for both of us," Lauren commented as she laughed. She moved away just enough to look at Bo's face. "We should probably move this party to another room. Too much time in a hot tub can raise body temperatures to unsafe levels."

Comments like that made Lauren even more attractive in Bo's eyes and all she wanted to do was keep going. Every time they were together Bo wanted to give Lauren everything she had and now was no exception. She wanted to completely exhaust her wife and then watch her sleep in her arms. It would be the perfect end to the day.

"I love the geek speak," Bo said, showing her toothy grin. "Such a turn on."

"Well," Lauren started as she used a finger to trace Bo's jawline, "we should get out of this hot tub, towel off and then try out that bed. It looks like it will rival our own."

"We can spend the entire night comparing."

Lauren moved away from Bo, moving off her lap and standing up. The move gave Bo a good view of Lauren's naked body once again and it took all of her strength not to grab her and start round two immediately. She knew that Lauren wanted to move their activities to the bed though and she wasn't about to stop her. As far as she was concerned, they had the best kind of fun in their bed at home and they haven't been able to use it since Kenzi and Dagne came to visit.

Bo followed Lauren out of the hot tub and toward the bedroom of the suite, continuing to admire the view. "I have to admit, we've had sex in a lot of locations but the best still is our bed at home."

Lauren stopped in front of the closet in the bedroom and pulled out a robe, putting it on. She handed one to Bo as well but she continued to eye her up and down, something Bo enjoyed immensely. "I have to admit that even though sex in the shower is amazing, I like our bed, too. Then I can keep my arms around you after and for the entire night."

Closing the distance between them, Bo wrapped her arms around her. "I love that, especially when clothing is optional."

"Hmm, we'll have our room to ourselves again soon," Lauren said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before pulling away. "Though I think Charlotte likes the extra attention."

Bo smiled but thought about the comment. She wondered what would happen if, or hopefully when, they had more kids. How would their daughter react? Would she be a good big sister?

"No big thinking tonight," Lauren said quietly, placing her hand against Bo's cheek. "We need to take advantage of this night alone."

There were times where Bo thought that Lauren acted more like a Succubus than she did and now was one of those times. Especially given the fact that her hands had already made their way inside Bo's robe and they were gliding over her stomach and up to her breasts. Lauren knew just how to touch her to make her feel alive, to make her feel that there would never be anyone else for her.

She suddenly picked Lauren up, causing her wife to yelp in surprise. "Then I need to start taking advantage."

* * *

 _*Three years later*_

"Mama, mama, mama . . ."

Bo heard the constant repeated word coming from down the hall and knew it was getting closer to the bedroom where she was currently trying to sleep. She opened her eyes just enough to see that it was just before eight in the morning and the sun was shining, its rays making their way into the bedroom and onto the bed. Even though that meant it was probably time to get out of bed, Bo wanted nothing more than to stay under the covers and catch up on sleep.

She listened as bare little feet hit hardwood floor, still with constant chorus of "mama" being heard. It was only a few seconds later that Bo was being jumped on by her very energetic three-year-old. She turned her body so she could put her arms around her, giving her a crushing hug.

"Why are you up so early?" Bo asked, tickling her daughter's sides.

"Mommy and E are awake," Charlotte said as she laughed and squirmed in Bo's arms.

Bo grinned at the answer. Charlotte couldn't quite say her little brother's name yet, it tended to sound like "eaten", but both Bo and Lauren thought it was adorable when she tried. "That doesn't mean we have to wake up, too."

Charlotte moved out of Bo's arms but only enough to sit next to her head. She looked down at Bo, giving her a look that she definitely learned from Lauren. "Mommy said you do."

Bo only looked at her for a second, wondering how much Lauren's personality had already rubbed off on her, then sat up. "And where is Mommy and Ethan?"

"Kitchen." Charlotte laid her head against Bo's arm. "Hungry," she mumbled out.

"Are you?" Bo smiled as Charlotte nodded her head against her arm.

She got out of bed, thankful that she had changed into black shorts and a matching tank top before falling asleep. She had spent the night dealing with a case and came home after the kids were asleep, hurt and needing to feed. Once she healed, Lauren said it would be best for them to get dressed in case Charlotte came wandering into their room during the night.

Picking up her giggling daughter, she walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the main level of their house. Once they decided to have another child and add to their family, they realized they needed to give up the apartment they loved and find a bigger place. The house they decided on was just outside the city but with four bedrooms, an office and an open space in the basement for Lauren to have a lab, it was easy to justify the move.

Walking into the kitchen, she saw Lauren sitting at the kitchen table with Ethan in her arms. Their two-month-old son was just finishing a bottle and had his complete concentration on the task, not even noticing Bo was in the room. "This one here told me she was hungry."

Lauren looked up and smiled at Bo, causing her heart to do the little flutter it did every other time she smiled at her. "Want to start mixing some pancake batter together or take over with this one?"

Charlotte squirmed in Bo's arms until she was set down then ran over to Lauren, motioning that she wanted to whisper something in her ear. Lauren leaned down and then laughed at what their daughter said. "Honey, your mama can mix it correctly. It was only wrong that one time."

Bo narrowed her eyes playfully at Charlotte, who was giggling and trying to hide behind Lauren. "It wasn't even that bad, missy, but Mommy can do it if you're just going to make fun."

"Ethan's almost done," Lauren commented, looking down at their son. While Charlotte had a full head of dark brown, unruly hair, it looked like Ethan's would be lighter by what little he had of it. He also had Bo's eyes and so far was much calmer than Charlotte had been as a baby. "You can take our little man here and I'll make breakfast."

When Charlotte shouted out a "yay" Bo playfully picked her up and sat her in a chair, kissing the top of her head before walking to the counter and pouring orange juice into her cup. She set it down in front of her daughter before starting to get ingredients together.

Lauren stood with Ethan still in her arms and walked over to Bo, looking over what she was doing. "You want to trade off?"

"That depends. Do I get a good morning kiss?"

Lauren raised an eyebrow playfully before leaning in and lightly kissing her lips. "Good morning." She looked down at Ethan and smiled. "This little guy only had me up once last night. You were completely dead to the world after you fed."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Bo said. "Dark Fae sometimes need to be taught a lesson but this one had a couple friends. I didn't expect the feed to be so potent. Guess I'm still getting used to . . . everything."

The only response she got was a shake of the head and Lauren handing Ethan to her so she could make pancakes. What she was referring to was that Lauren had created a serum to lengthen her lifespan and had injected herself a couple months before she got pregnant with Ethan. Because Bo didn't want to feed from Lauren while she was pregnant with their baby, she was still getting used to the enhanced chi she received from her since she received the injection.

Then again, she was just happy it worked and Lauren would be alive for many years to come and that she could feed from her without killing her. Between knowing that she would have a forever with the love of her life that might rival an actual forever and having two beautiful children with her, she felt complete. Even with what they would likely face in the future, she didn't see a downside in her life at the moment.

"Babe, Ethan just spit up all over your shirt."

Bo looked down and saw the stain on her shirt just as Ethan started to cry. She opened her mouth to swear until she saw Charlotte looking at her intently and stopped. She had already made that mistake once a couple days ago and it ended with her daughter saying "shit" and giggling the moment Lauren walked through the front door.

Instead, she took the rag offered to her by her wife and walked back upstairs with Ethan. She padded his back lightly to calm him down as she walked up the stairs, silently wondering how many shirts she would go through if she wasn't careful. Bypassing Ethan's room, she walked into hers and Lauren's and searched for a clean t-shirt while keeping hold of her son.

"You're going to have to give me some warning, little man," Bo said, pulling out a clean shirt from a drawer. "We can only do so much laundry before it's gets old."

She set him down on the bed carefully, just long enough for her to change shirts. Once she did, Bo looked down at her son for a few seconds. While Charlotte had been looking more and more like her as she got older, Ethan was all Lauren. She could imagine him wanting to do experiments with his mommy as he got older.

Picking him up, she held him against her shoulder, making sure the towel was strategically placed under him this time, Bo walked back downstairs. Charlotte had started helping Lauren with the pancake mix, tossing in blueberries and giggling. "Look, Mama, berries!"

"I see that," Bo said, watching her eat a blueberry. "And how many are making it to the pancakes?"

Charlotte giggled again, something she did a lot when she was in a good mood, and got off her chair to hug Bo's leg. "I love berries!"

"That's why they're in our pancakes, right, honey?" Lauren said, standing and putting the bowl back on the counter. "Sit in your seat Char so we can eat breakfast."

"K, Mommy."

Bo sat down next to Charlotte and looked over her family. The family she loved with everything she had.

Life was everything she wanted it to be now.

The End

* * *

 **A/N:** thank you for sticking with me on this journey and a special thanks to the high bidder on Club Doccubus auction. I couldn't have done this without the awesome bidder! This was fun to write and I only wish I could've posted chapters faster. As promised, I'll be going back to New Rules and Moving Forward and getting more chapters up. Until next time! Twitter: hayley128 :)


End file.
